A War Is Coming
by RedCoral
Summary: Sequel to the One-Shot Wherever You Will Go: A war is coming. And Lucifer wants his son,Magnus, by his side. However, for that to be possible, this Shadowhunter needs to get out of the way. Will the couple manage to survive? Or will Lucifer only bring chaos to reach his goal?
1. One Last Chance

**This is a sequel to the one-shot Wherever You Will Go. Every chapter is titled after the song by which it was inspired. It is not a song-fic, but it would be god if you listened to the song while reading. I apologize in advance for any grammar mistakes, and please don't hesitate to point them out!**

**I'll try to update this story at least once a week, hopefully every four days.**

**Anyway, that is all for now! Enjoy!**

**This chapter's song is One Last Chance by Daughtry**

Chapter 1

Alec woke up in the morning feeling better than ever before. That might have to do with a fact that the most beautiful man in the world was holding him like there was no tomorrow, even in his sleep.

He stayed there looking at his face. He looked peaceful. The dark circles around his eyes were mostly gone. So was the sadness in his features. This was only their third day back together and they both looked way better than before. He was elated when Magnus gave him another chance and vowed to do anything to make him happy. Because only then was he happy himself.

His body was still sore from that fight four days ago. He remembered feeling empty. He remembered going anywhere looking for trouble and almost dying in the process. Magnus had saved his life once again. They still needed to talk, though, about what happened with Camille. Alec needed to tell him everything. He needed to lay it all out in the open, because now he knew what bottling everything inside could cause and he didn't want to go through such pain ever again.

The days after that had been spent inside the house, where no one was allowed to get in after a quick spell from Magnus, healing and getting reacquainted with each other's presence.

Magnus woke up to those beautiful blue eyes staring at him. He could definitely get used to waking up to this sight for the rest of forever. "Good morning, love." He said leaving a kiss on the man's chest.

"Morning." He kissed him. Angel, had he missed those lips.

"Want breakfast?" Magnus asked and presented him two plates filled with pancakes and lots of bacon with a snap of his fingers before he even had a chance to answer.

"Magnus! Send it back! I do not like stealing food."

"Don't worry darling. We'll go over the restaurant later and pay for them." He said sleepily.

"Mag, seriously. We can cook or something."

"Mag?" He raised an eyebrow at the new nickname and smirked when he saw his boyfriend's blush.

"Don't you like it?"

"Alexander, darling, I like anything you call me. But if I hear it from anybody else I'll cut their tongue and feed it to Chairman. Got it?"

Alec laughed at his boyfriend's antics. He was just too cute when he was sleepy and the empty threats didn't really do anything to help his case. "Got it. Now about those pancakes…"

"I am not sending them back. Now eat." He pouted when he saw Alec was not going to give in easily. He knew he could never say no to him when he wore the pouty face.

"Fine."

The rest of the day was spent lying together on the couch. Magnus went back to work trying to find anything that would help the Shadowhunters find Sebastian while sitting in between Alec's legs. At the same time Alec was reading a book of Magnus' about Greater Demons. He would go back to the Institute later to check up on things. It was only early afternoon now, so he thought it was as good time as any to have the conversation he was dreading but knew it was essential to have.

"Magnus?"

"Yes, love?" he replied instantly.

"Can we talk?"

"Aren't we already, darling?"

"You know what I mean."

He recognized the tone in his voice and turned around to be face to face with Alec. The expression on his face confirmed it was something serious. He knew what he was going to say. "Okay. What is it?"

"We need to talk about what happened."

"Can we not?" he didn't want to talk about it. He didn't want to think about it ever again. He had forgiven Alec because he knew he couldn't live without him and it would be pointless to spend the rest of his lifetime resenting the only person he ever needed to be by his side. But that didn't make it hurt any less.

"You know we need to talk about this. Keeping things from each other is what drove us apart in the first place. I need to tell you everything."

He knew Alec was right. A big part of him wanted to know why he did what he did, but he wasn't sure the answer was something he wanted to hear. He didn't want history to repeat itself, though. It was time to lay it all out in the open. "Okay."

After a minute of silence Alec started "Remember back in Alicante when I told you, you would meet my parents if we survived the battle? Jace had helped me realize that I never loved him, not romantically. That's why I was so hung up over you not answering my calls. I wanted to talk to you, to hear your voice. And when we were finally together, and Camille mentioned Will I realized that I was never the only one for you and never will be. A part of me thought that all I ever was was his substitute. But I knew you loved me for me, and not for the way I look. It hit me, though, that I hardly knew anything about you. When I asked about your past, you would either shut me out or respond with a random story. You never told me things about yourself, but Camille did. Yes, it hurt to know that you would live forever. That even after I died you would find someone else to spend your time with and you would forget about me. It hurt to think that when I got older you wouldn't want me anymore, you wouldn't bear to look at me and you would leave me for someone young and beautiful. When Camille made her offer I considered it. I wanted for me to be able to spend forever with you without having to leave my current life behind. When she told me it was not possible and she said that I had to take your immortality, I couldn't do it. Other than the fact that she wanted me to break the law and kill Raphael, I couldn't do that to you. It wasn't my choice to make if you were immortal or not. The day you found me there I only went to tell her that the deal was off. It would be like killing you, and I could never hurt you. But every time I met her, she would tell me something more about you. It hurt to know that she knew that much about you but you never told me anything. I needed to know who you were before me and she was the only source of information. I didn't want to take your immortality away, only to know more about you. "

By the time Alec was done, tears were running down his eyes. Magnus felt so guilty. If he had answered his questions truthfully, none of these would have happened. It might have been painful to think about the past, but all that was needed was honesty. He didn't know he had been evading Alec's questions until now. And now that he knew, he felt awful. He was the one that pushed the love of his life away. If only he had talked to him as openly as Alec did, he wouldn't have hurt him to the point where he would try to get killed.

Magnus hugged him with all he had to assure him that he would not leave; he couldn't form the words to tell him. When he could speak, he had some things he wanted to say "Why didn't you tell me before? Why now?"

"The day you found me I couldn't form the words. I was shocked and speechless. And after that I didn't think you would ever want to see me let alone hear from me, and with good reason."

"No, there was no good reason, not when there was more to the story. Yes, you hurt me. You betrayed me even when I had warned you about Camille in the first place. You went behind my back. I believe every word you say, but the feeling when I found out you tried to take my immortality away, even if it isn't true, will not go away just like that. It will take time for thing to go back to the way they were. They may never do, but I know one thing. I cannot live without you. I refuse to live without the only person I ever needed and that will never change. As I have told you before, Alexander, you are not trivial."

Alec thanked the Angel that he had the chance to have this man in his life, love him, and be loved in return. He didn't think Magnus would ever forgive him, and to be honest he didn't think he could forgive himself. "What do we do now?" he asked.

"Now we take it one step at a time. If you want to live in the Institute I won't stop you. But I want you near me. I want to wake up every morning with you by my side."

"I don't want to be away from you. I feel like you could leave me any moment now, and I want to be here to prevent it."

"I'm not going anywhere, Alexander. I promise."

"You have said so before, but you left me Magnus. Even if it was my fault…you left me."

Magnus didn't know how much he had hurt Alec with his actions. He had promised him he would never leave him the first time they had made love. He didn't know that Alec had heard him or that he even remembered that. He knew he had to make it up to him. He would spend the rest of his life trying to prove it to him that he wouldn't go anywhere without him. They had to build the trust they lost and Magnus had to make the next step. "I know. And I will do anything to make it right. Starting now. I will answer any questions you have, even if it hurts thinking about the past."

Alec didn't know that his past still hurt, he never considered it. "Magnus, you don't have to. It's okay."

"No, Alec. It's not. You opened up to me. It's only fair I do the same. Besides, I want to." He smiled.

"Okay, I won't push you."

"Just one more thing. We need to be honest with each other from now on. Even If what we feel will hurt the other, we'll get through this together. Even when you're angry just hit me with your best shot, shadowhunter, and we'll go from there."

Alec laughed. "Okay. Now to more serious matters. What happened to all the glitter here?"

Magnus laughed. Of all the questions he could have asked his only concern was the glitter. He was right, there was no glitter around. It didn't fit his mood in the past couple of weeks so he had kept his apartment plain and simple. Now with a snap of his fingers the whole apartment was covered with a layer of glitter, even themselves. "Does that suit with your preferences Alexander?"

"I guess it'll do." Alec answered and kissed him. He tried to convey all of his feelings into that kiss. He tried to tell him that he would never let go. He'll always be there and fight for them.

Neither of them, though, saw the figure luring in the shadows, watching them.

* * *

"What do you have to report?" the man asked.

"They seemed to have solved their issues, Master." The figure replied scared of its Master's reaction.

The man's face was calm, like he expected nothing else. But his eyes were blood-red, showing the real nature of his temper. They were blazing. You could see the darkness swiveling inside. The man was seething. He had plans and he wouldn't let anyone get in the way.

"Well, I guess we'll have to create new ones, won't we?" the man said and with a dark look the figure started screaming as it burned while the man was laughing, entertained by the sight in front of him.

**Who do you think that man is? And what does he want from our favorite couple? And most of all, did you like it? Or should I go live under a rock and don't ever touch a laptop again? :)**

**Remember reviews are always aprecciated! Thank you for reading!**


	2. Sorry

**This chapter's song is Sorry by Daughtry.**

**Mistiously**** thank you for the review!**

**Hope you guys like the chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments, only the plot for this story.**

Chapter 2

Alec ended up spending the rest of the day with Magnus watching movies or a TV show that Magnus didn't want to miss. Alec mainly stared at his boyfriend feeling content the way they were wrapped up in each other. Late at night they moved to the bedroom where they slept with a smile on their face, happy that they were finally together and confident that nothing could break them apart.

However, in the morning Alec realized he couldn't postpone the trip to the Institute anymore. He needed to get an update on things. And Magnus had work to do either way. He said he had an anonymous appointment at noon which had him intrigued. The person hadn't said what they wanted him for and hadn't left a name either. They had only set a place and time and that was that.

Alec was worried though. The whole ordeal seemed suspicious to him. "Magnus you can't be serious."

"Darling, I'll be fine. Many have tried to kill my fabulous self and that didn't end well for them." He assured his boyfriend.

"They've tried to kill you? Who? When?" Magnus hadn't told him anything.

"Love, I'm seven hundred years old. I've had my fair share of criminal attempts against me."

"I thought you said you were eight hundred."

"Did I, now? Well, as I was saying, I'm five hundred years old and I know how to defend myself."

Alec couldn't help but roll his eyes at his boyfriend. He was never afraid for himself. But even if Chairman scratched Alec's hand he would scold the cat as if it were a child caught drawing on the walls. "Of course you can. But don't you think this is suspicious?"

"It is. That's why I'm going."

He realized that he couldn't stop Magnus, no matter what he said. "Fine. Just call me when you're done."

After he promised his boyfriend to call, Magnus made his way to the abandoned warehouse, where the meeting was supposed to take place. He had a bad feeling about it, but he needed to know who was so impatient to meet and more importantly why. When he got to the right place he went in as soundlessly as possible. He sensed great demonic presence and was instantly alert of his surroundings. He was in a wide empty space. The white floor covered in a thick layer of dust that made it look grey. The only piece of furniture was an old beaten wooden desk. It was quite obvious no one had been here for years.

He looked around until his eyes fell on a man standing by the window. Even though he had his back towards him, Magnus still recognized him. To be truthful, he would recognize him anywhere, anytime. Anger flared up inside him, pumping through his veins. But his fear reached its peak too. Knowing the man, his presence was never pleasant. Anywhere he went he spread chaos around him. Suddenly, he wished he had listened to Alec and never showed up. Since he was here, though, he might as well just get it over with. "What are you doing here?" He asked the man angry.

"Magnus, long time no see. Is that a way to greet your father?" said the man opening his arms wide, like a parent did when they invited their child for a hug. Only Magnus knew that was the last thing his father would ever ask of him.

* * *

Alec got out of the elevator to find Church taking his nap in the middle of the room. He woke him up and scratched behind his ear "Where is Jace, Church?"

The cat got up and led him to the training room. Of course Jace was there. Nowadays he would either be in there or with Clary.

He got in and found his parabatai throwing knives. "You're getting better." He said so to make his presence known.

Jace wasn't the least bit surprised "I'm the best and you know it." He turned and hugged his best friend. He was happy that he was alive and no more sulking in his own misery. He had felt useless because he didn't know how to help him and it killed him seeing his parabatai looking for a way to get killed without killing himself. He knew he didn't really want to die but that didn't make up for the fact that he fought demons alone that the three of them would be skeptical to go after on a regular hunt.

Alec chuckled under his breath. Trust Jace to be the cocky during such times with Sebastian on the loose. "Any news about Sebastian?"

"No. There's nothing. And honestly I don't think there's anything to find. If he wants to stay hidden, he will and no one will know anything about it."

"I guess you're right. What about your case? Did the Silent Brothers find anything about the fire?"

"No. Brother Zachariah has been searching but no such luck. Meanwhile, I'm trying not to burn the Institute down."

"Are you up for some training? I have time before I get home." Alec suggested.

"Home?" Jace smirked raising an eyebrow.

Alec blushed but he did not regret his slip everyone knew that the short time he lived here after their breakup he felt like he was anywhere but home. He felt like he was in his own personal Hell, because Magnus wasn't with him. "Want to start with the bow or the throwing knives?" he ignored him.

"How about practicing with the chakrams today?" Jace was amazing at throwing knives already so he didn't need practice and the truth is that Alec is the best with a bow in his hands. So it would do them good to practice something they usually didn't.

"Fine with me" he shrugged.

After the intense training with Jace and spending some time sparring with his sister Alec went home only to find it empty. Apparently Magnus was not back yet from his appointment. That was weird. There had been some occasions when a difficult spell was needed so he was late to get home, but this time it something just didn't feel right. He tried not to worry and blamed it on the measures this person had taken to stay anonymous.

He didn't dwell on the situation much longer, even though that still didn't put him at ease. He cuddled up with Chairman on his lap and watched some TV waiting for Magnus to come home.

* * *

"I said, what are you doing here?" Magnus asked in a calm voice that was way more intimidating than it should be.

The man sighed. "So none of the pleasantries those humans like to use so much at the sight of a family member?"

"I think we both can acknowledge we are not humans and most of all, we are not a family." Magnus said through gritted teeth.

"You forget that I'm your father, Magnus." The man said nonchalantly.

"It could be the fact that you never really cared about me, unless my memory is deceiving me, Lightbringer." He spat his name as if it were acid burning his tongue.

Lucifer ignored his comment and tone, and went on with why he came here in the first place. "I see it's hard to separate you from your boy toy."

If Magnus was surprised at hearing that his father knew about his relationship with Alec and their issues, he didn't show it. He stayed calm and collected, even though he couldn't see why a Prince of Hell would be interested in that. He crossed his arms across his chest and raised an eyebrow in question "'Boy toy'? Really? I expected better from someone like you. You've been around long enough. I'm sure you could do better than that."

"You're lucky I need your powers." Lucifer replied controlling his anger.

"The Prince of Hell needs my powers? And pray tell, what would you need from a poor young man as my magnificent self?" Magnus wondered.

The man chuckled. "Young? Please, Magnus. I think we both know that's a lie."

"Well, compared to you I'm merely an infant." He replied with ease. He wanted to know why on earth a Prince of Hell would need his powers. Want? That would be understandable. Demons like having power on their side and like to use any source available in order to seem superior and intimidating to the Nephilim. But_ need_? That can't be good. Well, he was definitely not looking for a reunion.

"That may be true, but you have powers an infant will never get to have and no warlock will ever accomplish."

What was he talking about? Surely there must be others more powerful than him somewhere in the world. "You don't have to use human pleasantries. Flattery will get you nowhere with me."

"I only speak the truth. I want you by my side, Magnus."

"What for?"

"For what is bound to come." Lucifer answered matter-of-factly.

"You know, you're not giving me much here. A life with you in the Void or a life with my boyfriend? What should I choose?" he said with sarcasm dripping in his voice. He faked contemplating for a moment before answering "I think I'll stay here, thank you for the offer though." He faked politeness.

"I will not hesitate killing the boy myself, if it what motivates you." He warned.

"Do that and I kill myself right on the spot. Last time I checked you were the one needing something from me, not the other way around."

Lucifer laughed. "You are not irreplaceable, Magnus."

"If I weren't, you wouldn't be here now, would you?" he raised an eyebrow at him as if challenging to tell him otherwise.

Lucifer, of course, didn't justify that with an answer. "A war is coming, Magnus. Greater than any you have ever seen."

"Well, thanks for the information. Have a good trip back to the Hell." He knew he wouldn't get any more information out of him, so he turned around to leave. Before he went out the door, he heard the man's voice promising him

"You will come to me, Magnus. Either you want it or not." With that, he left; needing to go back to his Shadowhunter, only to reassure himself that he's alive and breathing.

Lucifer let the warlock leave, knowing that in the end, he would get what he was looking for.

* * *

When Magnus got back home, he was greeted by a sight that made his heart melt. His lover was lying on the couch, fighting sleep, with the cat napping on his chest.

He closed the door. Alec, realizing that Magnus was back, turned towards him and said "You didn't call."

"It was a short distance from the warehouse to here, so I thought I'd wait to see you."

"Who was it after all?" Alec asked.

"Nobody important."

The unsettling feeling that he was trying to suppress all this time waiting for Magnus came back full force. Magnus was lying. He knew him well enough to know when his boyfriend was trying to avoid the subject. "No lies. Who was it?"

Magnus sighed. He knew he'd have to tell him eventually and he didn't want to lie to him. The pain of the result of the past lies was still lingering inside. "I think it's time we talked about my father." He said looking into those blue eyes he loved so much, trying to tell him not to freak out.

Alec stayed silent, letting Magnus form the words in his head and give him time to talk. He felt worried and relieved at the same time. Sure, he wanted his boyfriend to open up to him, not that he was complaining, but why now? What prompted this?

Magnus thought it best to start from the beginning. "During the very early years of my life I never really cared to find out who my father was. I knew he was a demon and I didn't know how to summon one then, so I couldn't find him if I tried. But what I saw in my mother's eyes every time she looked at me, made me hate him. It made me want to hunt him down and kill him for doing this to her, and to me. I saw disgust, pain and regret. As the years went by I saw how the trick he had pulled that night had taken its toll on her. Eventually she stopped looking at me all together. She stopped acknowledging my existence. She closed in on herself.

During the last years of her life she barely talked to my father. I was only a child; I couldn't understand what she was feeling. But when I found her hanged in the barn, it was the happiest I had seen her in years. It hurt that she felt better off dead and I hated him for causing her so much pain. My father, not the biological one, he blamed me for her death, and I can't say he was wrong to do so. If I didn't exist, maybe she could have had her chance at a happy life.

After he tried to drown me and I burned him, I was scared and alone. I didn't know where that magic had come from, I didn't know what happened. I ran away. I couldn't stay there. Everyone was afraid of me. They all said I was the _child of the devil_. If only they knew how right they were. Everyone I ever met, when they heard my name, looked at me as if I were a freak, even though they were Downworlders themselves. After many attempts against my life were made I decided to seek for help. I had managed to control some of my powers but I couldn't do it alone anymore.

I went to the Silent Brothers and they took me in. I could see the pity in their eyes but I couldn't care. At least, they didn't try to kill me. They actually helped me control my powers and learn all the right spells. They taught me the laws of Nephilim and the laws of Lilith's Children. I was grateful for everything they did for me, but even after all of that, they still had that pity in their eyes whenever they looked at me. It was like they were condemning me for something I didn't know. So one day I snapped. I asked them why they looked at me like that. The only answer I got was _'You are Lucifer's son'_. They said that as if that explained everything. I didn't ask any more questions, I knew they would not answer. Then I left, and tried to find everything I could about my real father. I acquired every book and every spell I could find. That's the reason I know so many things about Greater Demons. I tried to summon him, but let's just say, he does not appreciate being bothered at all. After that, I tried to move on. I tried to help people with my powers. I have done many wrong things in my lifetime, Alexander. People knew who my father was so they didn't come to me with easy or moral tasks. I have done things I still deeply regret and I wish I could change the past, but I'm afraid I haven't mastered that ability quite yet." While he was reciting his story, he kept looking at the wall, as if he was lost in his memories. When he was done, he looked into Alec's eyes to see his reaction. He was afraid of what he would see. He was surprised when he saw no pity, no disgust and no judgment. He only saw love.

Alec didn't know what to say to that. Camille had told him that the Prince of Hell was not Magnus' father. Obviously, she had given him the wrong information. "Thank you for sharing that with me." He kissed his hand and tried to convey all the gratitude he felt towards him in that one sentence.

"You are not disgusted with me? Afraid of me? Sorry for me?" Magnus asked shocked.

"Why would I be?" Alec asked confused.

"Because my father is The Prince of Hell. Because he is the reason demons exist in the first place."

Alec laughed. "I'm pretty sure they would exist either way; regardless Lucifer had made the first move or not. And we can't choose who our parents are. And they definitely don't define who we are. I love you for who you are and nothing you say is ever going to change that."

Magnus kissed him. He needed to make sure that this wasn't a dream, that the man in front of him was real and he wasn't going to wake up cold ad alone.

"But why did you tell me all that?"

Now was the difficult part. "The person I met today, that was him."

Alec froze. No, he couldn't have heard this right. "What?"

"He said he needed my powers. He wanted me to go with him. I refused of course." Magnus replied with an eyeroll. Like he would ever say yes to such request.

Alec's head was spinning. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. His boyfriend met with Lucifer and came out alive. The said Prince of Hell wanted to take him from him, and from what history had taught him, the angels didn't really care about human life and would stop at nothing to get what they were after, even the fallen ones. "Why would he want you specifically?"

Magnus thought about the question a lot before answering. He didn't really know. But Lucifer's words had affected him more than he liked to admit. "I don't know. The whole meeting gave me a bad feeling. He said a war is coming. And he is willing to do whatever it takes to be on the winning side, from what I gathered."

"I will not let him take you away from me." Alec spoke with confidence. He would fight to death for Magnus to keep him safe, to keep him by his side.

"I won't let him either." _He will not kill you._ Magnus kissed him with as much emotion as one could put into a kiss. He sealed his promise with that kiss. He promised that as far as he was concerned, no harm would come to Alec no matter the consequences.

* * *

Lucifer was confident that his words had an impact on the warlock. He was willing to bet on the fact that he would tell nothing to the useless Shadowhunter only to not have him worrying about him. He was sure that he would lie to protect him. He had heard how the little Nephilim felt about lies and being kept in the dark. It wouldn't be hard to break them up after that. All he needed to do was inform the Nephilim about the meeting a little different that it had happened –though he didn't know that- and that was it. He would get what he wanted. "Has the mortal packed up his stuff yet?" he turned to his servant.

"No, Master. The warlock told him everything." The demon whispered.

Magnus obviously didn't want to make this easy for himself. The Prince barely controlled his anger. He killed the servant with only one glare. To say he was pissed, was the understatement of the millennium. "I guess I'll teach him the hard way not to defy me."

He was already planning his next attack, when he called in another servant. "What was the Nephilim's sister name again?"

**What is our dear devil planning now?!**

If you liked the chapter, review! If you didn't like it, tell me and if you have any ideas for the story, don't hesitate to pr me or review! I have the story planned out in my head, but things change! 


	3. Life After You

**So, I was done early with this chapter and I thought you'd like to read it! This chapter's song is Life After You by Daughtry.**

**(please don't miss the author's note at the end of the chapter!)**

**Enjoy! **

Chapter 3

Magnus woke up after a nightmare he hadn't seen in a long time. He saw again the city bathed in blood and bones. He tried not to believe Lucifer's words, but it was hard considering he was talking about something he already knew. He had seen it in the dream. No matter what, though, he wouldn't leave the angel in his arms alone. He was ready to fight by his side and protect him from anything evil, not that he needed his protection, but he would be there to help him if he needed it.

He saw Alec sleeping with his head on his chest. He looked so peaceful. He wanted to do something for him today. He decided to cook him breakfast. He wouldn't snap it from somewhere this time. He would make it himself, which meant he had to go grocery-shopping. He untangled himself from Alec carefully so that he wouldn't wake up. He got dressed and got out to buy the ingredients he needed for Alec's breakfast.

* * *

Lucifer was waiting for Magnus to go out to set his plan in motion. His servants would make sure to keep him occupied enough, so that he had all the time he needed. When he saw him getting out he got ready and went up in the apartment.

_It's show time._

* * *

Alec woke up when he felt the mattress dip on the other side. He saw Magnus sitting on the bed, looking out the window. He wrapped his arms around him "Good morning." He whispered and tried to kiss him but Magnus turned away. That was weird. He saw the expression on his boyfriend's face and it was not what he expected. There was anger in it? "What's wrong?" he asked confused.

Magnus didn't reply. He only got up and left. Alec followed close behind. He felt something wrong. His stance was different; the love in his eyes was gone, only an evil spark was there. His usual cheerful aura felt dark. He followed him to the living room and asked him again. "What's wrong?"

"You need to leave." Magnus answered coldly.

What was he talking about? Alec thought that they were back together, that they wanted their relationship to work, that they loved each other. "Why?"

"Because we're done. I thought this could work, but it can't, especially now with my father in the picture." Magnus turned to face him once again "Don't you see, Alexander? This relationship is doomed! It will NEVER work!" he shouted.

Usually, hearing Magnus calling him with his full name made his stomach flatter. Now it felt like a knife piercing through his heart. He couldn't mean that. He promised he'd never leave him. He promised he didn't want to lose him ever again. He promised! "No. No. I don't believe you. You love me. You said you loved me." He whispered a tear escaping from his eye.

"I can't waste my time with something that's bound to fail." Magnus said turning away from him.

Magnus saw Alec's reflection in the window. He was smirking? Was this a joke to him? "It will not fail. Not if we try." He tried one last time.

"Enough. I don't feel the same about you anymore. You think I love you?!I don't! You're living a lie, Alec!" Magnus yelled at him. He went to the kitchen. The demon was sure he broke the boy and it was time to let things take their course.

That was the last straw for Alec. He couldn't take this anymore. He didn't understand, but he couldn't do this. He went to the bedroom intending to pack his stuff when the doorbell ringed. He opened the door and saw Isabelle. When he saw him her face changed from impatience, to anger, to concern in a matter of seconds. He guessed he looked just like he felt.

"What happened?" she demanded.

"He left me." Saying the words out loud made it even more real. It broke him. His sister hugged him immediately and he couldn't hold the tears anymore. He sobbed in her arms until there were no more tears left. "I need to pack my things." He went to the bedroom and got out a duffel bag. He threw in everything he owned. When he was done, he just sat on the bed and cried silently. There were so many memories. Everything was perfect. He didn't understand how Magnus could end it.

Isabelle's heart was breaking at the sight of her brother. He was always the strong one. But now, she didn't know how he would be able to go through this again.

Magnus walked in the apartment with all the groceries in his arms. He set them on the kitchen's counter and he heard sniffling. He concentrated on the sound and his heart skipped a bit when he recognized the sound. Alec was crying. He rushed to the bedroom and he swore his heart stopped beating. Isabelle was leaning on the wall watching her brother with tears in her eyes. Alec was sitting on the bed crying with a duffel bag by his feet. No! He couldn't leave him! "Baby, what's wrong?" he whispered, afraid of the answer.

At the sound of his voice Alec's head snapped up to see Magnus standing out the door as if he was scared to come in. He saw the love he was looking for this morning. Even though his eyes were filled with tears, the love was there, it never faded. He sensed his cheerful aura going sadder and sadder by the second. Before he had time to react, Isabelle was onto him.

"You broke up with him and you're asking what's wrong?!" Isabelle shouted throwing him to the wall.

Magnus got his breath knocked out of him. Why would he break up with Alec? "What are you talking about? I just got back from grocery shopping. I wanted to make him breakfast to thank him for yesterday. Why would I break up with him?"

Izzy looked at him like he had grown ten heads overnight.

"Iz, could you leave us alone please?" Magnus asked carefully. He needed to talk to Alec, and he had a feeling Isabelle wouldn't be much of a help to their impending conversation.

"Hurt him again and I'll kill you." She warned and left them alone.

Alec couldn't stand the raised voices. He curled in on himself and started crying again. He couldn't hear Magnus' voice without hearing his previous words._ I don't feel the same about you anymore. You're living a lie, Alec!_ He didn't notice that he kept repeating like a mantra "He doesn't love me, he doesn't love me anymore…"

Magnus kneeled in front of his boyfriend. His heart broke seeing him this way, but he didn't know how to make this right. He couldn't understand how it was possible that Alec believed Magnus didn't love him anymore. He took his chin to make him look at him in the eyes "Darling, please talk to me."

"No. You need to talk to me. Why did you break up with me?" he needed Magnus to tell him what he did wrong so he could fix it.

Magnus hated how the man in front of him sounded so small, when they had worked so much together on his confidence. "I didn't baby. I could never do this to you. It would kill me. Please, tell me what happened." He was now crying himself. He was scared he was going to lose his other half.

He saw the honesty in Magnus' eyes. He couldn't understand why he wanted to make him relive this morning. But he would do it. For him. For the man he loved. "I woke up with you right here but something was wrong. You told me to leave. You told me we were over. You told me you didn't love me anymore. You told me I am living a lie. You left me!" as he was speaking his voice was rising more and more and he ended up yelling at him. He got up and when Magnus tried to put his arms around him he fought off. "You left me!" he shouted crying.

"I didn't! Baby you have to believe me!" he saw Alec walking to the door and followed him. "Alec you can't leave me! I need you! I love you! Please, believe me! Don't go!" He was now on his knees sobbing, pleading his love to come back. Begging him to stay and sort this out. He didn't have the strength to go through this again. He didn't want to live without Alexander. He refused to live without him.

"You should have thought about that before you broke up with me." Alec whispered brokenly, his back turned to Magnus.

"But I didn't break up with you! You have to believe me, Alexander! It must have been a trick!" Magnus yelled hoping that Alec would listen to him.

At that Alec stopped in his tracks. Wait a minute… "Didn't you say that your mother was tricked?"

Magnus surprised with the question said "Yes. Why?" He saw Alec look at him meaningfully. When it clicked, everything made sense. "Of course it was him."

Alec knew that Lucifer would try everything to get Magnus to his side, but he didn't expect that. Obviously, the only obstacle to achieving his goal was Alec himself. He fell on his knees in front of Magnus and wrapped his arms around him. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Don't leave me." He whispered. He should have known the person he saw this morning was not his Magnus. He saw the signs. He should have understood them.

"Alexander, look at me." When his eyes were looking in his own, Magnus continued "I love you. I'll never leave you. I can't be without you and even if I could, I don't want to. You have captured my heart, my soul, my everything. There is no life after you." He told him sincerely. He needed Alec to believe him when he said he loved him. He didn't want Lucifer's poison to ruin everything they had built together. He wouldn't let him get between them.

Alec kissed him with everything he had. He believed every word he said; after all, it was the same for himself. Magnus had his heart, his everything. His heart knew that Magnus was telling the truth, but for some reason his mind wasn't cooperating. His mind wouldn't stop replaying Lucifer's words in his head. But he was ready to fight them with every fiber of his being. "I know. I trust you."

Nothing else needed to be said. Every feeling was conveyed in their kisses, in the simplest touch of hands, in their eyes. Lucifer didn't make it. He didn't break them. He only made them stronger.

Alec realized that his sister could not be heard. They were in the hallway and she was supposed to be in the living room. How come she hadn't checked up on them yet? He got up and led himself and Magnus to the living room. No one was there. The door was ajar. "Where is Izzy?"

"I thought she was here a moment ago. Why don't you call her?" Magnus suggested.

Alec did just that but there was no answer. "She is not answering her phone."

A bad feeling overcame Magnus. Something was wrong. "Try again."

He tried. Again. And again. And again. And again. "Straight to voicemail." Dread filled him. He couldn't have taken his sister. She had nothing to do with it.

Magnus saw the fear in his eyes and tried to comfort him. "Don't worry. We'll find her. She's fine."

"Can you track her?"

"I'll try."

* * *

Lucifer was satisfied with the result of his plan. He expected Magnus to summon him any moment now.

"Master, I apologize for bothering you, but there is something to report." A demon went in with his head down. He didn't want to look his Master in the eye for the news he had to give him.

"What is it?"

"Alexander Lightwood has not left the premises. Apparently they are still a couple, Master."

How is that possible? Did he have to kill the boy for Magnus to understand? "And the girl?"

"Dead, Master."

He killed the demon without even looking at him. When all that was left were ashes he said "Good. The show must go on."

**You know how every chapter is inspired by a song? Well, I'm kind of stuck and I don't know what song could help me with the next chapter. Do you know of any song that could help me? What is your favorite song? Maybe that could help me write the next chapter! **

**Review and suggest a song if you want! Thank you! *:)***


	4. Waiting For Superman

**Thank you for your reviews ****Mistiously**** and ****themostprofoundchild**** (btw the song you suggested it was very helpful. But it will be used at one of the last chapters. Thank you for that!)**

**So this chapter's song is Waiting For Superman by Daughtry. If you want, listen to it while you read the chapter. ****I think that song represents Isabelle.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 4 (Waiting For Superman)

Isabelle didn't see her brother enough yesterday. She had missed him all those days he was staying with Magnus. At least she wasn't worried anymore. He wouldn't do anything reckless now, like before. He was safe with Magnus. He was smiling now. He was laughing and teasing, something he never did, even before he met Magnus. She was grateful for Magnus' presence in her brother's life. And even more so, since he actually had put up with him while never giving up on him.

She decided to pay a visit to her brother. She didn't think she needed to announce it, so she made her way to Magnus' apartment. She was not expecting to see what she found.

Alec was standing in front of her with red puffy eyes and tear tracks on his face. Izzy was immediately concerned about what happened. Nothing bad could have happened to Magnus…right? When he told her that Magnus left him, her body boiled with anger towards the warlock. How could he? How could he do this to her brother after everything they've been through? How could he string him along? How could he give him hope and rip it out a few days later? They loved each other! She had never seen anything like it; she couldn't understand why Magnus would throw that away.

She followed him and watched him putting his clothes in a bag. Her heart broke seeing him like this. He was looking at every nook and cranny of the room and many times he got a faraway look in his eyes. He was, no doubt, lost in his memories. She hated seeing him so fragile. He had always been the strongest person she had ever met. He was the one that most of the time had kept their family from falling apart. He was always watching their back, even at the cost of his own life. She hated seeing him like this, broken inside. He did not deserve it.

Magnus' arrival got her out of her reverie. He looked scared and hurt. Why? What right did he have to feel like that, when he was the one that broke her brother's heart for the second time?

There was something wrong, though. Magnus looked really scared. Last time she had seen him like that was when he was healing Alec. When he was afraid that his own magic was not enough to save him. So she didn't put up a fight when Magnus asked her to leave them alone. Obviously the couple needed to talk, but if he hurt Alec ever again, she would not hesitate to hurt him.

She went to wait for them in the living room. She was concerned about Alec and anxious about what happened. How could Alec think Magnus had left him, when Magnus himself had no idea what was happening?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the pull on her neck. Her ruby necklace was pulsing like crazy. There was demonic presence somewhere. She thought about calling Alec, but he had his own troubles to worry about. Either way, he wouldn't be much help in his situation, he wasn't feeling good enough. She figured she could go see for herself and if she needed any help, she would call them.

She stepped out of the apartment carefully; her fighting mode had kicked in. She tried not to let her back free while she examined the place before her. There was nothing in the hallway. She made her way down the stairs as soundlessly as possible. As she stepped off the last step a claw reached out for her. She tried to catch it with her whip, the only weapon she had on her, but failed. She turned around and got face to face with a Greater Demon. She was definitely not prepared for that. Isabelle has seen her fair share of demons in her life, and this was the ugliest one so far.

Before she could even think about calling for Alec, she was surrounded by it. Apparently this demon could either multiply itself or create hallucinations. Either way, she was in too deep. She knew, unless some miracle happened and someone came to help her, she would die.

As the demon lunged at her she saw her life passing her by. She relived the perfect moments in those seconds. She wished she had said goodbye. She wished her family knew that she loved them. She wished she could look Simon in the eye and tell him everything she's been keeping inside. She regretted not telling him the truth about her feelings sooner.

She saw Max sleeping on the couch back at the Institute. His manga book lay on his stomach, and his eyeglasses were halfway off. He was clutching the wooden soldier Jace had given him. He was having a nightmare and Izzy was there at his side in case he needed her. She was scared to wake him up. She didn't want him to feel worse. After all, he was holding the little soldier so hard, as if he was the one saving him from him nightmare. Izzy was certain the little soldier was in the dream chasing the monsters away from her brother.

She smiled at the memory. Another one flooded her. She was back at the first day Jace came into the Institute. By the Angel, the boy was rude and sad. She didn't want though anyone to be this sad. She hated the haunted look in his eyes. The boy seemed to warm up to her brother Alec, so every night Izzy would go to Alec's room and demand a report on Jace's well-being. She remembered the day of their parabatai ritual. They were both happy. Even back then, she was overprotective of her family, but then she knew they would have each other's backs no matter what happened along the way.

She saw Alec next. He was at Magnus' apartment. They were cuddling on the sofa while the whole gang was there for a movie night. Magnus was sitting in between Alec's legs, while Alec had wrapped his arms around the warlock's torso protectively. She noticed how her brother, instead of watching the movie, was watching the warlock's face. His stare was filled with so much love and adoration, that she felt like she was intruding an intimate moment just by looking at them. Her brother had finally accepted himself and given his heart to the only person he belonged to.

The happiest memory of her parents being together flashed before her eyes. The Lightwood family was in the training room. The parents were teaching the siblings how to fight with a seraph blade. Robert and Maryse watched their children as they repeated every move they had shown them so far. The both looked proud of them and happy that their family was so close. It was the day they told them there was another Lightwood member on the way.

She finally saw Simon whispering with Clary at Taki's. She remembered that day clearly. It was the first time she noticed the jealousy flaring up in her stomach when she noticed him still giving her those lovey-dovey-looks. She was even more surprised when she found herself wishing it was her he was looking at this way. It was the day she knew she was falling for him even though she refused to admit it.

She saw now his hazel eyes looking at her like she was his sun. She saw his messy brown hair and longed to run her hands through it. She saw his familiar face with his eyeglasses on. Before she would say "_Come on, he's such a nerd!_" Now her only thought was "_He's __my__ nerd._"

She couldn't hold on anymore. She felt the darkness waiting to cloud around her. She tried to hold on. She tried to fight it. She couldn't leave her family alone. Alec needed her. Jace wanted her by her side. Her parents would miss her. They wouldn't bear to lose another child. Simon loved her. She needed to hold on.

She didn't have the strength to fight anymore. As the darkness enveloped her, he heard Simon's voice telling her _"You're not scared of anything."_

She only whispered in her head _"And you are not scared of me." _ Her last thought was the day she told him about one of her deepest fears. She now only hoped heaven was waiting for her on the other side.

* * *

"Let's go back to the Institute to see if they know anything." Alec suggested and Magnus followed.

Alec run down the stairs only to find what he never wanted to see in his life. He saw his sister lying motionless on the ground. He stared at her lifeless body in horror and went to her side immediately. "Magnus! Magnus! Run!" he yelled at the warlock needing him to assure him that she was alive.

He tried to assess the situation. He guessed those must have been claw marks. He couldn't know for sure though. The marks were bigger than any demon he could think of. He saw Magnus rushing down the stairs kneeling by her side.

"She's alive. Barely, but alive."

Alec felt tears running down his face. He didn't know when they started, but he didn't really care. "Can you save her?" he whispered. He was afraid of the answer. Her wounds were deep and there was too much blood on the floor. But he refused to let her go without trying to save her. Hell, he refused to let her go, period.

Magnus didn't know what to say. He didn't know if he could save her. He was afraid that they were too late. He knew those claws were caused by a Greater Demon. He also knew that if a Greater Demon came here personally, he was here to finish something, not leave it undone. He must have mistaken her for dead. He wanted to tell Alec everything was going to be okay and that she would be able to walk around in no time. But he couldn't lie to him. "I can try." He focused his magic onto her heart. Hopefully it would spread faster that way in the rest of her body. He could feel it as his magic flowed into her body, fighting the burning demon blood. It was too much. He didn't have enough strength. He had only been healing her for five minutes and he already started feeling drained. "I don't know if I can do this. I don't have enough strength." Magnus whispered. He felt a tear escape his eye. He really wanted to save her, but he didn't know if he could.

"Take my strength. Do anything you need to do to save her." Alec pleaded.

Magnus looked at him thoughtfully. He was expecting any time now the demon to come back and finish the job. He couldn't risk being unprotected. He was weak himself, and if Alec was too, then none of them stood a chance. But Jace would get here shortly. He had called right after he stepped out of the apartment. He had heard Alec's screams and told him to come by immediately. He only hoped that he would be there in time. "Okay."

Alec felt his energy flowing from his own body to Magnus'. He felt light-headed, but tried not to show it. He didn't want Magnus to stop just because he was worried about him. He had to save his sister. After a minute or so he felt his eyes close and he was pulled under.

Magnus felt now strong enough to heal Isabelle, but he was not strong enough to fight off a demon too, in case they came back. He heard a chuckle coming from the doorway and saw his father coming in. Of course Lucifer would be involved.

"You'd really do anything for this boy, wouldn't you?" Lucifer shook his head.

"I guess I should have known you are responsible for this." Magnus said, ignoring his question. It must have been rhetorical, because everyone knew Magnus would give his life away for his beloved Shadowhunter.

"Me? Oh no. I didn't do this. But I know who did, if you're interested." He grinned.

"It doesn't matter who executed the act, only the one who ordered it." Magnus looked at him knowingly. He did everything he could for Izzy. Now he had to see if his magic would take the desirable effect.

"You still don't want to take up my offer? You know for you it still stands. I will even make sure that no harm will come to those little Shadowhunters you appear to be so infatuated with." He tried to indulge Magnus' protective side. He had a plan in his mind. And if Magnus hasn't given up within the week, Lucifer will have to up his game.

Magnus pretended to consider it. He didn't believe for a moment that Lucifer, of all people, would protect the people he loved. If anything he knew the moment Magnus agreed to join him, he would kill them in a heartbeat to make sure that Magnus had no one to leave him for. He could see that his father had a plan formed inside his head but he didn't know where he himself fitted in the equation. He had to try to get it out of him. "I know why you want me. And it won't work." Hopefully, Lucifer was not good enough to see through his bluff.

He certainly looked interested though. "And why's that?"

Just then Magnus saw Jace coming in and stopping just behind Lucifer. "We've got an audience. I'm sure you wouldn't want me to reveal your plans to the Nephilim?" He raised an eyebrow and pointed at Jace.

"Oh, yes. The Angel boy" He turned his full attention to Jace "Although with your actions I wonder sometimes if it is my blood running through your veins and not my brother Raziel's."

"I'm sorry, and you are?" Jace asked being polite and sarcastic at the same time.

Lucifer didn't like it when he was not recognized immediately, but he had to give the boy the benefit of the doubt. After all, it was not every day someone saw a Prince of Hell. And those books of theirs did not do justice to the real deal. "I am Lucifer. As known as the Light Bringer."

"You mean the one who was supposed to bring the light to earth but obviously forgot it back in heaven?"

Lucifer appreciated the wit, but that didn't mean he liked it. "I have to admit, I like your sarcasm, but it will get you nowhere with me." He then turned back to Magnus. "So, son. How long before you see where you belong? Do more people need to die for you to take the place that you deserve?"

Magnus ignored him once again. He hated having to repeat himself all the time. "I know how to beat the war you always seem so eager to talk about. " He smirked, trying to make it more real. Honestly, he didn't have a clue about this war. He didn't know where and when it would take place, and he didn't know who the participants were. He saw Lucifer eyeing him carefully, and he took an enormous leap of faith. He let his face show realization. "You didn't know?" he raised an eyebrow. He knew he was taunting him for information and he would probably die by the end of this conversation but he needed to trick him. He wanted to change the rules of this game. It was time to play his way. "I guess you'll never find out. Unless you find it, something I highly doubt by the way." He winked and started chanting a spell in Latin in order to make him go away. He didn't have much power left, but what he had he would use to send that bastard back where he came from.

Lucifer laughed when he saw what Magnus was trying to do. "Really, son? That will not work on me and you know it." He said as he disappeared.

"Obviously it does." Magnus murmured.

Jace was trying to wrap his head around what just happened. "How did that work?" He asked finally. He had so many questions; he didn't know where to start.

"Because I created it for that purpose; I modified an ancient spell to my liking."

Jace saw the bodies on the floor and immediately rushed towards them. "Are they okay?"

"Isabelle; I don't know. I tried to heal her and now we wait and see if it worked. Alec; he's only unconscious. He gave me his strength to help Isabelle. The Greater Demon that attacked her was too strong and I didn't have enough power." Magnus explained.

Jace tried to take it all in. it was too much for only being here for ten minutes. Another thought sprang into mind "Son?" he raised an eyebrow, referring to the way the demon called him before.

Magnus nodded. "He's my biological father."

Jace didn't comment on it, only nodded. "Let's get them upstairs."

* * *

Lucifer was in his office with the Greater Demon he had sent after Isabelle. He didn't know how Magnus had managed to send him away, but apparently he shouldn't have underestimated him. "So tell me, what did I ask you to do?" he said pacing around his desk patiently.

"To kill the girl Master."

"Okay. And what did you do?" he asked calmly. He felt his anger burning inside. He decided he wouldn't kill his servant, since his strength was valuable, but he would still set an example.

"What you asked of me, Master."

"Unless Warlock Bane has started practicing Necromancy, no, you didn't." he said accusingly. The demon was speechless, he didn't have an excuse for his actions. "You're going back to the Void." He started angrily. He could see the fear inside the servant's eyes. The Void was a dimension no one wanted to live in. Everyone attacked anyone. You would be lucky if you lasted a month there. "And spread the word; if anyone ever makes such a tremendous mistake ever again, they will be right there with you. And I'll make sure the longest they last will be only seconds after setting foot there." He snapped his fingers and sent him away.

He sat down on his chair with thoughts running in his head. You could almost see the wheels turning in his mind as he tried to understand what the "it" Magnus was talking about was. "So, Warlock Bane. What are you hiding from me?"

**What do you think Magnus is hiding from Lucifer?! It seems like our favorite couple keep on trying but they seem to lose. Hopefully they won't. What do you think?**

If you have a song to suggest, please review and tell me about it! Don't hesitate! I need inspiration :)  


**Thank you! **


	5. Demons

**Here is chapter 5! This chapter's song is Demons by Imagine Dragons. **

**Thank you, guests, for your reviews! linet I only hope that it doesn't get too sappy some times.**

**Disclaimer: Damn, I will never remember to write this thing in every chapter. I forget all the time! So this goes for the rest of this fic, in case I forget it again. I do not own TMI, Cassandra Clare does.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

After Magnus and Jace brought both Alec and Izzy back in the apartment, Magnus sent Jace to call the others because he himself was too tired to deal with them at the moment. He had carried Alec up the stairs, and Jace had carried Isabelle. Admittedly, Isabelle was lighter that Alec and it would have been easier for Magnus to carry her, but her body was fragile at the moment and she needed attention that Magnus couldn't bring himself to give.

Magnus didn't know what to say to Jace. He didn't want to lie, but he didn't know what his reaction would be when he heard that Lucifer had declared a war-of-shorts to his son and had already predicted a war in the foreseeable future. He decided to tell him the truth. It was obvious that his father wouldn't stop at anything to reach his goal and he needed to warn everyone about their safety. He couldn't protect them all at the same time. The only way he could do that was by agreeing to Lucifer's request. That thought left his mind as soon as it came. He wouldn't let Alec alone, especially if a war was coming.

Jace came back in to tell him that Simon, Clary and Maryse were on their way here. Robert had gone back to Idris to settle some things and wouldn't be back until three days later. The way Magnus saw things, Robert was the one safer than all of them. For now.

Simon walked through the door and immediately demanded to see Izzy.

"She's unconscious right now but you can go see her. She's in the guest room." Magnus said.

After five minutes of silence Simon came back. His eyes were red-rimmed, obvious that he had been crying but he didn't them to see him like that. "She's asleep. Thank you, for saving her." He told Magnus.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" asked Jace impatiently.

Magnus sighed. "I don't know any details, but from what I gathered a Greater Demon attacked her and his intentions were lethal."

"How do you know?" Simon wondered.

"What?"

"How do you know that the demon wanted to kill her?" It was hard to get the words out for him. The thought of someone wanting Izzy dead terrified him. He couldn't lose her.

Magnus tried to think of the right words to answer Simon's question, but just then Maryse and Clary burst in to the room asking what happened.

"Well, now that you're all here, I need to inform you about something. And do not interrupt me no matter what you hear." He warned.

Magnus told them everything. He started with the meeting with an anonymous client. He told them how that client had turned out to be his father Lucifer, the Prince of Hell, and how he seemed to want him on his side to a war that was supposed to be near. He told them about his failed attempts to break Magnus and Alec up. He told them about Isabelle's attack, something that Lucifer was responsible for. He also told them about his offer to keep everyone safe if Magnus joined him and how he knew it was a lie to lure him to his side. He also told them that he needed Alec's strength to heal Isabelle because his own alone wasn't enough. He lastly warned them about their safety, how his father could go after them in order to hurt Alec or make Magnus leave Alec to protect him or the other way around.

When he finished his story telling, he waited patiently for his words to sink in. The first to react was Maryse.

"Do you think we need to notify the Clave?" she asked.

"And tell them what? A Prince of Hell is after a male warlock who is in a relationship with a male Shadowhunter?" Jace snapped. No one would believe them. Hell, he wouldn't have believed Magnus if he hadn't seen Lucifer with his own eyes.

"They know about their relationship." Said Maryse.

"That doesn't mean they accept it. For once, Goldilocks is right. No one will believe us. And even if some do, no one will be willing to go against a Prince of Hell. The Clave will only know when we are in unequivocal need of them." Magnus concluded. His relationship was already being threatened; he couldn't let anyone put it in jeopardy. He didn't trust the Clave.

When everyone agreed with him he excused himself to go check up on Alec. Magnus felt lost for the first time after a century or so. This obsession of his father was influencing the people he cared about an all because Magnus refused to follow him. Maybe if he accepted no one else would get hurt. His beloved Shadowhunter would be safe and be able to live his life to the fullest. Maybe someone else would cross his path and love him like Magnus would.

He was standing now outside of his bedroom crying silently. He didn't know what to do. Call him selfish, but he wanted Alec to be his ad no one else's.

He couldn't make such a decision at the moment. He needed to see those blue eyes. He needed to see his beautiful blue eyes.

He stepped in and sat on a chair by the bed. He sat there looking at Alec's chest rising and falling, willing him to wake up, to open those amazing eyes. Alec was his haven. He could get lost in him forever. He didn't want to let him go. But he would if he had to; if it meant that his lover was safe.

He saw Alec stir, his eyelids fluttering trying to stay open. He finally opened them, took in his surroundings and landed his gaze on Magnus. He now could see the blue ocean he missed.

Alec was feeling tired. He remembered giving Magnus strength to save Isabelle and then passing out. His eyes found Magnus and he was worried. Magnus looked…lost? It was a look he had never seen on the warlock's face and it made him worry. He tried to talk. His throat felt dry and Magnus snapped a glass of water for him.

"Shh… Don't try to talk. Drink this first." Magnus soothed his boyfriend who was struggling to speak.

"Is Izzy okay?" he asked once he got his throat to work.

"She is fine. She is still asleep." Magnus looked down. He felt guilty for what had happened to her. If only he had followed his father, none of these would have happened.

"Mag, look at me." He needed to see the cat-like eyes. He needed Magnus to talk to him. "What's wrong?"

Magnus looked up. "He came to see me after you fainted. He told me that if I decided to go with him, the people I love will be safe."

He didn't need to say any more. Alec knew what he was thinking. He knew what he was considering. "No." he said.

Magnus started crying again. "But Alexander, Isabelle could have died-"

Alec put a finger to his lips and interrupted him. "But she didn't, did she." It was more of a statement than a question. "You were there. You were there and you saved her."

"If I was only one more moment late, I wouldn't have been able to." Magnus whispered.

"But you weren't. You saved her. You saved my sister and I thank you for it. "

Magnus shook his head. "Everything is happening because of me. She was supposed to be killed to pass me a message. He is trying to hurt you to get me to his side. If I followed him, you would be safe. Who knows, maybe you would love again. You would be alive."

Alec couldn't believe what he was hearing. Magnus felt guilty for something that he could not predict and he thought that leaving would fix things. He had to make him see the light because right now he was so far into the darkness. He had to make him see reason. Alec got up and rested his forehead on Magnus' to look him into the eye clearly and show him that he meant every word he was going to say.

Alec asked first "Did you order the hit? Did you tell that demon to go after my sister?" When he saw Magnus wasn't responding he ordered him "Answer me, Magnus."

Magnus only shook his head lightly.

Alec caught the movement and continued "Good. Now tell me, do you really believe that he was telling you the truth? That he would really keep us safe? Do you really think that the Light Bringer, the man who betrayed God himself, would be true to his word and not kill us if he really wanted to?"

Magnus took his time to think about it. He knew that Alec was right, but he couldn't see another option other that surrendering. He finally shook his head.

Alec continued to the last, but not least, point raised by Magnus. "If you leave, it will kill me. I cannot live without you. You are my world. Even if somebody ever loved me, no one will ever love me the way you do. And most importantly I could never love them back. My heart is yours. You hold it in your hands to do as you please. You are my lifeline. And I will not let that arrogant bastard take you away from me. I will not let him take away my life."

Alec was right. After all, that was what Lucifer was trying to do. He was trying to break them up. If Magnus gave in, that meant that Lucifer would win. He would have what he wanted but neither Magnus nor Alec would be actually alive if they were apart. Alec was his lifeline, too. He was his forever.

Lucifer had started a war without even knowing it. Magnus refused to follow him and he refused to go down without a fight.

Maybe, at the moment, they felt like they were sinking. But they knew, together they would be able to come back to the surface. Together they would survive. Nobody said it was easy. Nobody said it was impossible either.

"Jace, Clary, Simon and your mother are in the living room. Wanna go show them you are alive?" Magnus asked.

Alec was tired but he figured he could wait a little longer to go back to sleep. "Do you promise not to leave?"

"I promise, darling." Magnus said without a second thought.

"Okay. Let's go."

When they reached the living room Simon stood up and informed Magnus "Izzy woke up for a moment, drank a glass of water and then fell back asleep."

Magnus turned to Alec "I'll go check how she's doing and I'll be right back." He kissed his forehead and left.

Alec sat on the sofa after greeting the others. He was tired, but he wanted to spend some time with his family.

"When are you coming back at the Institute Alexander?" his mother asked. All eyes were on them now. They didn't know what to make of her question.

Alec was confused. He still went to the Institute to train every chance he got. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you and Magnus have just gotten back together. I understand wanting to stay here for some days but it's too early in your relationship to stay together. When are you coming back home?"

Alec had no intention of leaving. They lived together long enough before they broke up and they will live together now. They didn't need to be apart. They didn't need a fresh start. What they needed was to forgive each other and themselves. The first part was done the day they both knew what living alone in this world without their other half meant. The second part was in progress. It was a process they would go through together. "I'm not leaving mom. This is my home now. Magnus is my home." He answered sincerely.

Magnus heard Alec's answered and rushed to his side. He lied in between his lover legs, while Alec supported himself on the arm of the sofa. "And wherever you are is my home." Magnus whispered in his ear.

Jace was looking at them proudly that Alec had the guts to stand up to their mother like that. For someone who blushed at the implication of anything intimate, it was a pretty bold move. He was glad and relieved to see his parabatai alive, happy and in love. He would never admit it, but he was grateful for Magnus' presence in their lives.

"I understand. It's time for us to leave. If anything changes, call us." Maryse got up from her seat. She went to see her daughter once more and then she came out and said goodnight to the couple. The rest of them, except Simon, followed her lead and left.

"Sheldon you can go sleep in Izzy's room." Magnus said. He knew the guy's name he just liked to tease him.

Simon didn't even bother correcting him. He said his goodbyes and retreated to the guest room to sleep.

Now that they were finally alone, Magnus was exhausted. He hadn't managed to get any sleep since the time he healed Isabelle. He just snuggled into his boyfriend's arms, snapped a blanket to cover them and closed his eyes. "Goodnight, love." he said before he fell into a dreamless sleep.

"Goodnight, Magnus." Alec said. He knew the warlock didn't hear him but it didn't matter. He was comfortable here, holding him. He felt safe. He was ready to go to sleep when he caught a movement right by the window. He blinked, but he saw nothing. He was suspicious. He was certain that someone was there, but left. Before falling asleep, he made a mental note to tell Magnus to put up wards around the house just in case.

* * *

Lucifer was sitting in his office making more plans. If he knew how much trouble this couple would cause, he would have taken what he wanted with no questions. But now Magnus was challenging him, and the fallen angel was not one to back down from a challenge. He felt rather than heard the demon's presence in front of him. "Let me guess, they are still together." He said, not even looking up from what he was writing.

"Unfortunately, Master."

"Leave and call Leviathan for me."

"Yes, Master."

The Light Bringer saw his brother come in and stoop up to greet him politely. He needed to be on his good graces if he was to use him appropriately. "Brother Leviathan. Good to see you."

"Long time no see, Brother. Why, if I may, are you summoning me at such times?"

"I see you are aware of the war that is coming. Are you preparing to flee or to fight, Brother?" Lucifer asked.

"I am not here to reveal my plans to you, Lucifer. Why do you wish to see me?"

Obviously his patience was wearing thin, and Lucifer could not risk losing him as an asset. No matter his plans, he will make him fight by his side. He was going to be the first of many. "My son's presence is crucial to win this war. But he lives on Earth and apparently he has taken to living by their morals. He claims to have people he cannot leave behind. I was considering if you'd be so kind to reach my goal and win this war once and for all."

"What's in this for me?" he asked considering the offer.

"We both know how much you like playing games. I'm giving you the opportunity to trifle with the Shadowhunters. And if that is not enough, what -or rather who- I hold in the cells I am positive will help you make up your mind."

"And what, pray tell, are you holding?" he asked stiffly.

"Do you really need me to confirm it with words? You know who I'm holding. You can feel it, can't you?"

"You know that I have no rules regarding my entertainment. Since your own son is involved, are you sure you want me to do such a thing?" Leviathan asked. He was already plotting against Lucifer, but of course he wouldn't let him know. No one could blackmail him and survive.

"As long as you don't kill him, I approve."

"Well, let the game begin. And one last thing, if I see any of your servants following me while I 'work', I will kill them at sight." Leviathan said and left.

**How do you feel about Leviathan? Do you think he's a good addition to the story? ****If you have any songs that you'd like to be included in the story, I need to know!**

**I had an idea. I thought that maybe at the end of every chapter I could add snippets of the next one. Would you like that?!  
**

**Tell me in a review what you think! Thank you! :))**


	6. The Devil Within

**This chapter's song is The Devil Within by Digital Daggers. I first listened to it when I watched a video about Stiles(teen wolf). It's a very haunting song!**

**Don't miss the author's note at the end!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

Leviathan didn't really appreciate being told what to do. Lucifer had an interesting proposition and he had been willing to consider it. He was a powerful ally and who knew if he needed a favor from him one day. But by blackmailing him, Lucifer had crossed a line that he didn't even know existed. His brother usually got lost in his own head and games that he wasn't updated with Hell's gossip. Therefore, he didn't know the power-plays that were happening and he obviously didn't know that Leviathan was winning. He had something precious of his own to protect and he had become ruthless in order to win.

Frankly, he was willing to start the game Lucifer had asked of him when he told him that it involved Shadowhunters. Those bastards thought they were Gods just because they had Angel blood running through their veins. But then he mentioned that what he valued most in this world was captured, lying in one of his cells, which was the last straw. He had to release her from Lucifer's chains, or he would never rest. He had ready the game in his mind. The only thing left was to set it in motion.

He thought it was best to start by monitoring the couple that had unsettled Lucifer's world. He saw them sleeping on the couch together. Not his favorite sight, but it could be worse. Lucifer, however, had failed to mention that _this _was the son he was talking about. He could feel the man's power even from here. It was intriguing and worrying at the same time.

No warlock's power should feel like this. Like it was palpable on his own hands but he could never for the life of him touch it, he could never get close to it, he could never control it. That kind of power had a mind of its own. Leviathan figured the boy didn't know anything about it; otherwise there would have been a colossal problem that even the Void would be aware of. This boy had too much potential for his own good.

The boy opened his eyes and looked right at him, like he knew he was there. Leviathan was now exposed, but that was the plan all along. He disappeared at his first chance and left to mingle in the shadow world and see what he could find out about this boy.

* * *

Alec woke up feeling sore. Sleeping on the couch with a warlock on top of you is not one of the most comfortable positions but it's definitely one he enjoyed. He could feel every inch of Magnus' body touching his own. He felt the steady breathing; he saw the peaceful face he loved. With all this drama in the last couple of days, Magnus was always stressed and it seemed that only when he was asleep, could he be serene. He sat there looking at him. At some point, he must have fallen asleep because the next time he woke up Magnus wasn't there. He got up and went to the kitchen where Magnus was making breakfast.

Magnus had woken up with a start, feeling that someone was watching him. He looked out the window and saw a handsome man with brown messy hair in a dark grey expensive-looking suit. At least he thought he saw him, since when he blinked the figure was gone. He had a bad feeling about this and he couldn't afford being followed. So he started chanting words in another language. He put up wards around his apartment so strong, that even Lucifer couldn't get through. It might have taken him a lot of energy, but it was for the best.

He saw his boyfriend asleep beneath him. Well, the way he was sleeping he was sure he would definitely have a sore neck when he woke up. He didn't have the energy to snap anything after the powerful spell, so he decided to make breakfast this once. Pancakes would do.

Alec walked into the kitchen to see Magnus above the stove making pancakes. He looked tired, which was weird since they got up a while ago. He went behind his boyfriend, wrapped his arms around and kissed him on the neck. "Good morning."

"Morning, love." Magnus turned and kissed Alec on the forehead. He had missed those domestic moments. He never thought he'd settle down with someone. He had many long –term relationships, but his heart had never been in it enough. He never had moments like this, when he could be himself, when he could let go of all the weight off his shoulders and just be with someone. And now, he couldn't get enough.

"Are you tired?" Alec asked him.

"Yes. I think I saw someone watching us earlier, so I put up wards around the apartment. Nothing of demonic origin can get in or out without me knowing and them dying."

Alec settled himself on the counter as he waited for Magnus to make breakfast. "Good. I thought I saw movement last night in the living room, but it was dark and when I looked again there was nothing."

Magnus frowned. Someone was watching them and he was willing to bet that Lucifer had something to do with it. "Well, whatever it is, nothing can hurt us now. I'll go check up on Isabelle and call her for breakfast." He was done cooking and Izzy had rested enough, she would probably be able to move around.

Isabelle was already awake and was looking out the window. She had an unreadable look on her face; at least Magnus couldn't read it. He knocked the door to announce his presence and Isabelle's head snapped towards him. "Morning Iz. How are you feeling this fine day?" he greeted.

"Good. How is Alec?" She was worried about her brother. Last time she saw him, he was breaking up with his boyfriend and packing his things to move back into the Institute.

"He's fine. We figured everything out. Do you think you're up for the challenge to have breakfast with us?" he smirked. He knew that if Isabelle was in pain, she wouldn't show it. He also knew that she hated- actually loved it, but would never admit- having breakfast with them, because according to her they were all couple-y and sickeningly sweet at that time of day.

Her body felt sore after her last near-death experience, but she guessed she could move some steps forward. She still didn't know what attacked her. She assumed they knew what happened since Magnus didn't look freaked out or anything. However, he rarely did. She decided she would ask them after breakfast. Right now she was starving. "Let's go." She moved to get up and pain shot through her body. She didn't let it stop her. She went to the kitchen with Magnus in her tail, probably to make sure she wouldn't fall, she saw Alec waiting for them.

Alec watched his sister make her steps towards the counter carefully. He could see that she was in pain, but of course she wouldn't lie down. He rolled his eyes at her internally but only said "Good morning Iz. Are you sure you're okay?"

Izzy hugged her brother. "I'm fine Alec. What's for breakfast? I'm starving."

"Pancakes good for you?" asked Magnus.

She just smirked at him and took her place at the table. They started eating making small talk or staying in comfortable silence. Magnus and Alec had fallen back to their routine apparently; they spent their time feeding each other, kissing or making faces at each other. Isabelle made gagging noises at their antics but she was happy to see them act this way. She had noticed long ago that they were at their best when they were around each other and neither could live without the other.

When they finished their breakfast they went to relax in the living room for a while before Alec left for the Institute with Isabelle and Magnus had to go to an appointment.

Isabelle lied on the sofa while Magnus sat on the armchair with Alec sitting between his legs. He started massaging Alec's neck when Alec let a deep moan escape his lips.

"By the Angel, if things are going to get steamy between you two, just tell me to go to my room first." Isabelle said. She loved teasing her brother about his sex life, but she didn't want to be a witness of it.

Alec turned red when he realized what he did. It wasn't his fault that Magnus' hands were working magic on his sore neck.

"Don't worry, Iz. You know how much I love having you brother a moaning mess begging for my fingers to touch him and make his pain go away." He smirked and winked at Izzy and she burst out laughing.

Alec blushed even more if that was possible. He thought though, two could play that game. He didn't know where he found the courage to say what he was about to say, but he did. "Really? Because last time I checked it was you in that position, or do I need to remind you?" Alec said in a low seductive voice into the warlock's ear. Izzy's laughing stopped abruptly either because she heard him or because she saw Magnus' face who was looking at Alec surprised and with a look full of lust that made Alec want him even more.

"Maybe you should later tonight, Alexander" purred Magnus. He loved Alec's innocence. It was one of his qualities that attracted him in the first place. But he also loved when Alec's sexy side came into the surface.

Isabelle thought it best to interrupt their moment because she wanted some answers and they looked like they were ready to run to the bedroom. "Okay, enough with you two." Both of them snapped out of their lust-haze and turned to her Alec blushing and Magnus smirking as always. "So, is either of you going to tell me what happened or do I have to force it out of you?"

Magnus and Alec looked at each other and a look of agreement passed between the two. Alec told her everything about Lucifer and his plans and what they assumed was the reason of her attack. They believed it was a message that would motivate Alec to leave the warlock in order to protect his family.

Isabelle asked something none of them had thought of. "But if the fake Magnus had already told you to leave, why did the demon have to attack since you were already leaving?"

Isabelle had a point. Maybe he knew the first plan wouldn't work and he needed a back-up, Magnus thought. Or maybe the first one was to hurt Alec and the second one was to keep him away.

"It doesn't matter" Magnus said "what matters is that we make sure he never accomplishes his goals."

"Let's go back to the Institute to see if there's anything there for Lucifer or Princes of Hell." Isabelle suggested.

Magnus though doubted that they would find anything valuable. "You'll probably find some mundane stories about the devil, nothing of use."

"All the stories are true." With that, Isabelle left to pack her stuff so she and Alec could go back.

The couple went to their bedroom to get ready. In ten minutes Alec was at the door leaving Magnus with a kiss on the lips that turned into more almost instantly and left with a promise of coming back tonight to finish what they started.

Magnus heard the door of the apartment close and hopped into the shower to get ready for this last-minute appointment. Some werewolf needed a potion against wolfsbane or something.

After an hour, he was ready and left the apartment locking the door behind him both with the key and a spell, you could never be too careful.

Magnus froze when he stepped on the pavement. There was demonic presence. An enormous one. He only got this kind of feeling around Lucifer, but it couldn't be him. There was something else. He felt envy. He starved for power. It was a slowly growing feeling inside that he was envious of all the mortals, of all the people that will grow old with their significant others and have a family. But wait a minute. Where did that come from? He had never felt like that before. Envy. Prince of Hell. Leviathan.

Leviathan was leaning on the wall of the building across from Magnus' apartment watching the warlock. He was watching as every piece fell into place into the warlock's head and recognized his presence. The boy could feel him too. He had gone out and around all day posing as another warlock asking anyone and everyone about Magnus Bane. Everyone had something to say about him, good and bad. Fortunately for Leviathan, there were a lot of people that were envious of Magnus' life, so he was able to extract even more information by playing with those feelings. "You can feel my presence, can't you?" Leviathan asked him knowingly.

At the sound of his voice Magnus turned and faced the source of the sound. He was the man he had seen this morning lurking outside of his apartment. "I see my father had nothing better than to send his pawns after me now. Tsk- Tsk. That demon just won't take no for an answer." Magnus replied calmly and way more confidently than he felt.

Leviathan was unfazed by being call a pawn. He had certain things to say to the man that would definitely change his view. "It's true. Your father sent me. But I'm not really concerned with his request. I'm only here to talk to you."

"Be my guest." Magnus thought it best to hear him out and then leave. He already had one Prince of Hell on his back. He didn't need another one.

"Not here. Your Shadowhunter should be present for this, for you cannot make a decision alone regarding what I have to say."

Magnus thought about it. He wanted to protect Alec. He wished he never had to face a Prince of Hell. But he needed to have more faith in him. He was a Shadowhunter. He was born to face demons. He was trained his whole life to survive. He trusted him with his life; he could trust him with this. "We will meet you at a warehouse of my preference. I will summon you when the time is right and we will talk then. If that is all, I have places to be." He turned to leave, but Leviathan stopped him once more.

"The meeting will take place tomorrow at noon. Have you not contacted me by then, I will go on with my brother's plan. If I do, those mortals you're so envious of will be the least of your worries." Leviathan warned and disappeared. It was time to find information about that bastard Bane calls his lover.

The prince tried to be intimidating, but Magnus didn't buy it. If he wanted to play by Lucifer's rules he would have done so from the start. No, the prince had motives for this visit and he was interested to hear him out. He cancelled all of his appointments for the rest of the day and tomorrow. Sure, some of his clients will be pissed, but he didn't care. He had a Shadowhunter to convince.

**What do you have to say about Leviathan? I need your thoughts. Did you like the chapter? Is there anything you like/dislike in particular?**

**Do you like the story so far?**

**Any theories about what's going to happen?**

**I need to know before I post the next chapter... so review! (and I'll update as soon as possible) **

**Thank you! :))**


	7. All That I'm Asking For

**Here's the next chapter! Its song is All That I'm Asking For by Lifehouse. It is amazing!**

**Thank you Intoxic for your review! As far as I know, Lucifer wil get pretty far! Hopefully the couple will stop him...hopefully... You'll see now what Leviathan wants!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

Magnus found Alec at the Institute training with Jace. He assumed Isabelle was still in pain so she went to the library to relax and be useful at the same time. She saw her as he passed the library's entrance sitting on the armchair with a book in her lap. No doubt she was looking for information about Lucifer in any book that might mention him or any other Prince of Hell.

He sat on the sidelines and watched as his boyfriend sparred with Jace. He found it enthralling, watching the parabatai fight each other. He remembered watching Will and Jem, how they were always in sync. Jace and Alec's parabatai relationship was different from Jem and Will's but the basic instincts were there. The foundation was the same.

When they are fighting, the two Shadowhunters are in their own world. There is nothing in it other than the two of them studying each other, learning the other's movements. They held the grace of a dancer and the aggression of an avenging angel.

Magnus saw that this fight was not about winning. It was about reaching excellence. It was about helping the other improve. He saw that Jace was not trying to take Alec down every chance he got. This was not him being a cocky bastard that didn't lose a fight. Alec was trying to get a rise out of him and he was trying to do the same in return. Magnus knew that they both needed to be calm during a fight or else they lost control.

When Jace's temper seemed to get out of hand, he started glowing and judging by the hiss Alec made, he burned him.

"Damn it, Alec. Are you okay?" Jace asked concerned. Alec had tried to kick him to his ribs, but Jace deflected it with his bare arm and incidentally burned Alec's shin in the process.

Thank the Angel he was wearing shorts or else Jace would have burned his gear on his skin. "I'm good."

"Let me get that." Magnus rushed to his side to inspect the damage.

"Magnus? What are you doing here?" Alec asked surprised. He wasn't expecting the warlock to come by, especially this early.

"Other than watching you fight Goldilocks? I came here to talk to you, actually." The burn was not bad, but the fact that Jace could cause a burn like that just because of a faint glow, was disconcerting. He healed it and helped Alec get up.

"What for?"

"Let's go to the library. It's better if all of you hear what I have to say."

Alec was worried. He didn't know what to think. Did Magnus decide to concede to his father's request? No, he wouldn't leave Alec just like that. Would he? What was so important that he couldn't wait till tonight to tell him? And why did Jace and Izzy need to be present for that? Alec was about to find out.

When they reached the library, Jace shut Isabelle's book. "Come on Izzy. We have grown up things to discuss about other than reading mundane children's books."

Isabelle rolled her eyes at him "What now?"

Alec responded "Magnus has something to say."

They all got comfortable and Magnus was thinking of the most appropriate words to repeat what had happened with Leviathan. He needed Alec to consider what he has to say and not outright deny it. "I had an interesting encounter a while ago. Leviathan came to talk to me. But he wants Alexander present as well."

Alec frowned. Leviathan, as in the Prince of Hell? What has he got to do with anything?

As Magnus told them about his encounter with the demon, he was watching Alec carefully. He saw as his face changed from confusion to realization and worry. "If you're asking me, I think we should summon him."

"Thank the Angel we didn't ask you then!" snapped Isabelle. What was Magnus thinking? Those demons were not to be played with! They already had Lucifer on their backs! He couldn't possibly think it was wise to side with a demon that was bound to betray them in the end!

Jace remained thoughtful. If you had told him all that a year ago, he would have been reckless and went right ahead and summoned the demon right then and there. But in that year he had done a lot of growing up and he had learned not to dive into things head first. "What if it is a trap?" he asked.

"It's not. Lucifer doesn't want to capture us or torture us or anything. He needs Magnus to go to his side on his own free will for some reason." Alec said. He was trying to calculate the risk of meeting with Leviathan and other that the risk of their own lives, he couldn't find any. Was that risk, though, enough to stop him from going? Isn't that what they did every single day? Risk their lives to keep people save? To survive? He saw that Magnus was curious to find out what Leviathan had to say, and he didn't blame him.

Alec saw it as an escape. He saw it as the only way to defeat Lucifer and keep his lover by his side. It was the only way they had come up so far, and he wasn't ready to let it pass them by. "Okay, we'll go." He concluded.

"Alec, you can't be serious about this!" Isabelle said.

"It's the only way to win, Izzy. And if it's not, we'll still know more than we know now about Lucifer." Alec explained.

"Okay. I'll go find the right building for the meeting to take place. Only I and Alec will go. We'll need you here in case anything goes wrong."

"We're not going to stay here while you throw your lives away! We're coming." Isabelle said.

This time it was Jace who spoke up. "Remember Iz. Lucifer wants them alive for some sick reason. He doesn't care about us." He said holding his sister back before she did anything stupid. Jace understood what his parabatai was thinking and why he was agreeing even though he was scared. He would stand by his side and support him as Alec had done for so long. It was time that Jace watches his back, while Alec takes a risk.

* * *

Magnus was ready to leave the Institute when Alec caught up to him.

"Magnus, wait! I'm coming with you."

"Are you done with training, darling?" Magnus might not like the dread he felt every time Alec went hunting, but he couldn't help but be grateful for his training considering that any day now they could be forced to face some very powerful demons. He didn't want Alec to stay behind.

"No, but I wanted to talk to you."

"Okay. What is it?"

"Not now. Let's go home first." Alec said and went out the door knowing that Magnus was following him. They hailed a cab and drove to Brooklyn in comfortable silence.

They reached the apartment and immediately relaxed on the sofa facing each other.

"You know, I really love it when you say 'home' and not 'your apartment'." Magnus said smiling.

"I used to say it before we broke up, too." Alec said quietly looking down at his hands which were clasped on his lap. "I can't believe we've only been back together for some days." He whispered.

"Will you ever forgive yourself for it, Alexander?" Magnus had been watching Alec closely. He could see that he was happy to be with Magnus. He was living again. He had something to live for. They both had someone to live for. But he had also seen the inner struggle in his boyfriend's eyes and he knew that the Shadowhunter hadn't forgiven himself for what had happened.

"Will you?" Alec shot back. Magnus still felt guilty for shutting him out of his life, for making him think that he didn't trust him and that he needed to go to others for information about his life. Magnus was still trying to make it up to him and he didn't think he would ever stop. Alec could see all of that and he didn't know how to make things better.

"Fair enough. Look, Alec, none of what happened matters now. It's in the past and it won't help to try and justify our previous actions. We need to move on together. I don't know what the future holds for us, but I'm willing to find out as long as you're right there with me." Magnus said that for both of them. He knew that Lucifer wouldn't leave them alone any time soon. They needed to stay together. They needed to accept the mistakes they've made and walk the road ahead of them together.

"I'm scared. I'm scared that you're going to leave anytime now. That one day Lucifer is going to take it too far and you will have no other choice but to follow him. I'm scared that you're going to leave me alone and now that I know how it feels like, I don't want you to. And it's my fault that I know what it feels like, and I hate it. I hate the fact that I didn't speak up when I should have. I hate that if I had said what was bothering me instead of pushing you away, we could have avoided all this suffering. I need you with me. I don't want you to leave no matter what happens, no matter what he'll do. I guess all that I'm asking for is you." Alec looked up only to come face to face with Magnus. He didn't realize when he had gotten so close, but he felt warm inside every time he gazed into those cat-like eyes.

It broke Magnus' heart to see his Shadowhunter like this. The Shadowhunter, who by nature put himself in danger's path, who risked his life to rid this world of the cruelty that it bathed in, was scared to be left alone. "I'm scared too. I don't know where that 'too far' ends and it scares me. I don't want to leave you. I don't want to live without you. I want you here to tell you everything you want to know about my past to make it up to you for my past behavior. I won't leave you if I can help it. They'll have to drag me away if they want to have me. And if they do, you need to know that maybe my body won't be here, but you hold my heart. I need you to remember that in case anything happens."

Alec didn't want to hear that. He wanted to believe that anything is possible as long as he is in the warlock's arms. But then, gravity pulled him back into reality. Alec promised to remember that. He also made Magnus promise that whatever happened, he would never let go. He would never let him be just a grain in the sand. Magnus promised to never let them go.

They leaned in at the same time, and kissed to seal their promises. There were no more words needed. They felt emotions that no word could describe. But through their kiss, they understood each other perfectly. Their bodies were in total harmony. They both felt at home tangled up together.

That night, they knew nothing was going to be okay. Everything was at stake. But they knew one thing. No matter what happens, at the end of the day either of them would be there to save the other and neither of them would stop until they did.

* * *

The next day at noon, Leviathan was summoned at a warehouse in Brooklyn. Obviously, the couple was interested in what he had to say.

He had learned everything there was to know about them. The downworld was buzzing with gossip about them, everything from the contribution to the war with Valentine to what they liked to do in bed. Let's just say that Leviathan was the least bit interested to know about their sex life.

When he felt that it was Magnus summoning him, he went right away without letting the warlock finish his chanting. There was no time to waste. "How kind of you to accept my offer. I see our dear Nephilim has agreed to bless us with his presence." Leviathan spat the words as if they were poison.

"If I recall correctly you were the one that asked him to." Magnus said. He didn't care about what people said about him, but he would always defend the love of his life.

"I did, but only out of necessity. Do not mistake my request for his presence as kindness, but merely tolerance."

"Why do you need to tolerate me?" Alec asked confused. He didn't expect to receive any kindness, but the outright hostility was uncalled for.

"Oh, he speaks. You play God in a war you were never supposed to be a part of, Shadowhunter. But, please, do not let the circumstances distract us from the urgent matter at hand."

"Which is?" Magnus inquired.

"Let's say that we can help each other out to defeat Lucifer."

Magnus and Alec looked at each other and after a silent agreement Alec said "We're listening."

* * *

Everything was going fine. Lucifer had Leviathan on his side, his next plan was due to start the next day and he couldn't be more confident for the outcome.

"Master?" He heard a servant called him. "Yes?" He was in a good mood today. Maybe he would let the servant that disturbed his peace live.

"Your brother is in a meeting with your son, Master."

"What is the reason for this meeting?"

"We do not know, Master. There are wards that we cannot cross."

What was that about? Why would Leviathan need to meet with him? He was supposed to break him apart from the Shadowhunter, not converse with him. "I need you to keep an eye on my brother, discreetly."

"But-" the demon started but Lucifer interrupted "No buts. Now leave." Leviathan may have requested to not be followed, but Lucifer was the one in control and if his brother needed to be reminded of that, Lucifer was glad to do so.

**So, what did you think? Can really Leviathan help them out or will he backstab them in the end?**

**Review if you liked it!**

**When I get enough feedback on how you like the story so far, I'll post the next chapter. Just so you know, it's ready! :)**

**Thank you!**


	8. White Blank Page

**So, here's the next chapter. The song for this one is White Blank Page by Mumford & Sons. I have to say, I had never heard of the song or the band before. I found it accidentaly on youtube and everything that follows came to mind because of it. I think it's a good chapter. Anyway, you'll be the judge of that.**

**Thank you Intoxic for your review. I agree with you about Leviathan, but will he really kill Lucifer, his brother? I don't know yet. I guess we'll find out!  
**

**Don't miss the author's note in the end!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI. If I did Malec would still be together.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

"Lucifer has something of mine, someone that I want to get back. I will make sure Magnus will stay by your side, only if you help me get what I want." Leviathan explained. He had met them in this worn out warehouse to discuss business with them. Lucifer was not only after Magnus, but he had captured Leviathan's most precious possession and Leviathan was not ready to let him get away with that.

"How?" Alec asks. If there was a way to accomplish what Leviathan was saying, he needed to know.

* * *

"What is it now?" Lucifer growled.

"I'm sorry, Master. It seems that the meeting included the Shadowhunter too."

"Bring me my brother." What was Leviathan trying to do? He had not been sent out there to socialize. So, what was he doing exactly?

* * *

"That is none of your concern, unless there is a deal. Then and only then will I reveal my plan. Not a moment earlier."

"You do not expect us to blindly trust you, do you?" Magnus raised an eyebrow in question.

"I do not. I only made you my offer. Now it is on you to decide if you accept it or not. The details are for later."

"We need you to guarantee that when all of this is over Magnus and I will remain as we are. Happy, together and alive with everyone we love around us. We need our happy ending, not yours." Alec needed to make sure that everything they've ever dreamt of would have the chance to become true. He wanted their happy ending to happen and not some sickly twisted happy ending that Leviathan had in store for them.

Magnus looked surprised at his boyfriend. He was right. He found a compromise for both parties that could guarantee the success of the plan without one of them being on the losing end. Magnus didn't want to admit it, but they needed to do something. They needed to act and on their own they were at a dead end. Leviathan was offering a plan with a good and possible outcome. That was the best they could wish for.

"Oh, young man. I do not wish to interfere with you future plans. You may not believe me, but I can understand true love when I see it. And that is something I would never get in the way of." The person Lucifer held in his cells is the one that showed him the power of true love. It is the person that showed him how to truly live and he would not let an egocentric sadistic arrogant demon take the meaning of his life away.

The emotion behind Leviathan's words was unexpected for both Magnus and Alec. They shared a look and decided to not comment on it. Leviathan had told them something they had never expected from a Prince of Hell and they didn't want him to take it back.

"We need one day to think about it." Magnus said. He wanted to discuss this with Alec in private and, if he wanted to, to tell the others as well.

"Okay then. If you have not summoned me by this time tomorrow, my offer is off the table." Leviathan said and left them to think about it.

When he got out of the warehouse there was a demon waiting for him already. He had been expecting that, to be honest. Lucifer wasn't one to let someone else have control over anything.

"Sir, Master has requested for a meeting with you." The demon said as humbly as he could.

What the demon meant, though, was '_get your ass to his office or else_'. Leviathan guessed it was time to have a talk with his brother. "Always so polite. Don't be afraid to talk to me, son. I am not the one who burns you when you say a word wrong. Or is it when you say a wrong word?" he wondered.

"Either way, Sir." When the demon realized what he said, he clasped a hand over his mouth and looked ready to run for his life.

"Relax, son. I will not rattle you out." He winked and disappeared in order to find Lucifer, who, of course, was in his office.

When Lucifer felt his brother's presence he turned around and asked "You met with Magnus and the Shadowhunter. Why?" He cut to the chase. He didn't want to waste his time with pleasantries. Those were for mundanes.

"I did. But how do you know, if you don't mind me asking? I highly doubt that your son sends telegrams in Hell to inform you about his well-being." If Lucifer's pimps followed him around that would prove to be an obstacle for his plan to succeed. He guessed he could meet the couple at that warehouse as long as they were heavily glamoured.

"You really are a fool, Leviathan, if you think I will let you roam the Earth unsupervised. If you really want her alive, you will do what I want the way I want it."

And there was the arrogant side Lucifer was trying so hard to suppress around his brothers. He was a lot like Satan in that way. Speaking of Satan… "By all means, _Satan_. I never once thought you would let me out of your sight. But had I known I was being followed, I would have given my guests a snack."

"Do not call me that! I am nothing like him!" Lucifer snapped. If you wanted to infuriate him, calling him Satan, his biggest nemesis, would be the way to do it.

"If you actually thought about it, you would find yourself wrong. Anyway, I do not believe I am here to talk about our family's traits, Lucifer. What am I here for?"

"I want you to tell me your plan on how you will accomplish the task you have been given."

"That is none of your concern. I will accomplish my task sooner than you think. Shall you not reach your end of the bargain; Satan will not be your greatest nemesis anymore." Leviathan warned and left, trying to find a flawless plan that could get his brother fooled. Since there were demons following him he thought he would stalk the couple some more to give the demons something false to report to Lucifer at the end of the day.

* * *

When Magnus and Alec got back to the apartment, they were both silent. They were lost in their own thoughts. Mechanically they went to the kitchen to start making lunch. The meeting with Leviathan and the thinking they had to do was emotionally exhausting for the both of them. That's why they started cooking together. They found it relaxing, how their bodies were in sync and when they worked together there was no danger for the kitchen to get on fire.

They cooked and ate in comfortable silence. None of them needed to speak for now. They had to think. They had to think through the deal with Leviathan on their own and build up their arguments whether they were for or against it.

Magnus sat on the sofa and patted the place next to his for Alec. He rested his head on Magnus' lap and he let the warlock play with his hair. After a few minutes of silence Magnus asked "What are you thinking about love?"

"About earlier today. I don't know what the right choice to make is." Alec whispered. He wanted Magnus on his side and he wanted to defeat Lucifer once and for all. But what if it is not that easy? If they side with Leviathan, what happens when the Clave finds out? Because the Clave will find out one way or another, history has proven that much. But what happens then?

Magnus, as if he could read Alec's mind, answered "We can't worry about the Clave. Hopefully by the time they find out, everything will be resolved. But we have to consider our lives and our family first. They are our priority."

Alec suddenly had a stupid smile on his face that was inappropriate for the situation but he couldn't help it. It was the first time Magnus had ever said '_our family_' and he really liked the sound of that.

"Why are you smiling?" Magnus asked.

Alec locked eyes with him and said "You said 'our family'."

Magnus hadn't realized his slip up and nervously tried to fix it "That is only if you want me and consider me-" He was cut off by a pair of lips on his own. Only Alexander Lightwood could ever make the High Warlock of Brooklyn nervous.

"You are. Izzy already calls you whenever she has a fashion or boyfriend crisis and Jace teases you every chance he gets which is a great sign. Even my parents love you. Max liked you too even though he never got to know you." Alec whispered the last sentence. No matter what or how many years passed it was still hard to talk about him. But Magnus had helped him stand on his own feet after his death. He was sure Max would have loved him.

Magnus felt something that no words could describe. He was honored to be a part of the Lightwood family. Before he met Alec, he thought that they were backstabbing snakes. Now they are his family. He felt loved and most of all he felt like he belonged. After all those centuries living like a leaf in the wind, he never felt like he was a part of this world. There was no place that he felt at peace. Now he had a home, the love of his life and a family. Is there any more anyone could ever ask of?

"Thank you" whispered Magnus, his lips touching Alec's.

"What for?"

"For being you. For being what I need. For being all I've been looking for."

Alec would be lying if he said those words didn't affect him in the lightest. Those words took his breath away and made the butterflies in his stomach flutter and regardless how cliché it sounded he could swear his heart stopped beating for a moment. "There's nothing to thank me for." He said and he meant it. If Magnus wasn't who he is- this magnificent glittery caring loveable person- Alec would have never even spared him a glance. Alec isn't with him out of pity, only out of love.

"Au contraire, darling."

Alec just smiled. There was no convincing Magnus Bane when he had his head set on something. His smile fell, though, when he realized they still haven't made a decision. "What are we going to do?"

"What do you want to do?" Magnus asked softly.

"I think we should accept Leviathan's offer."

"I agree" Magnus nodded "If there is anyone who can help us take down a Prince of Hell, is a Prince of Hell himself. And I have a feeling that Leviathan truly wants Lucifer out of the way." Something about the emotion behind his voice when he spoke of true love made Magnus think that he was being honest, that indeed he wouldn't dare get in their way.

"I know." Alec thought about it for a minute. Something about Leviathan made him think that he knew what he was talking about. Had he ever fallen in love? Is that even possible? Magnus is half a demon and he was able to love. What about Leviathan? "Do you think they can fall in love?"

When Alec said 'they' Magnus understood who he meant. The Princes of Hell. He didn't know. The Princes had pure demonic nature that was more animalistic and vicious than any other kind. He had demon blood in his veins but in his case it was different. He had his human side that stabled him. He didn't have the urge to eat or kill Alexander, or even harm him in any way. Maybe Leviathan had found that something that stabled him too. "I wouldn't put it past them Alexander. But considering their true nature it must be rare."

"So if Leviathan has loved someone, he can understand and help us."

"Only if we help him out first, love." Magnus reminded him.

That was the catch of the deal. Leviathan apparently was able to feel love, an emotion that most demons were unfamiliar with. He could understand what they were going through. He could understand that they would go to Hell and back for the other. He could understand why they were risking everything to stay together. He could help them a lot more than he let on just because he could relate. However, if they failed to save the one that Lucifer held prisoner, then they would be in the black list of two Princes of Hell.

"We'll accept the offer. We will not fail him." Alec said determined to succeed.

Magnus agreed. They would help Leviathan out and they wouldn't fail him so that then he had no reason to fail them. "Want to tell the others about it?"

"Let's call Jace."

When Jace came over, they told him about the meeting and their decision. He listened patiently with no interruptions until they were done talking and Alec was looking at him curiously.

"You know Izzy is not going to like it."

Magnus rolled his eyes at him and said "We know, Goldilocks. That why we told you first."

"Do you think we should tell her now or after we've made the deal?" Alec wondered. He needed his brother's advice, the one person that knew Isabelle as well as he did.

They were standing in the kitchen. They were supposed to start dinner when Jace came in, so dinner was now long forgotten.

"Better now. You know it will be worse if she finds out you've kept it a secret from her."

"Okay, I'm going to call her." Magnus said and left the room.

"What do _you_ think?" Alec asked as he leaned on the wall.

"I think we could use Leviathan to our advantage. Besides, if anything goes wrong, I could fry him." Jace smirked and started to glow.

"Wait, you can control it now?" Alec asked surprised.

"When I'm calm enough, yes. Otherwise I would advise you against touching me in any way."

Alec looked at his parabatai for the first time since he came in. He saw the stance of his body. He was tense and determined. He was graceful as ever with his movements which could only mean one thing. He had trained without Alec. Surprisingly he didn't feel angry. He felt guilty. He was so caught up in his own world that he had neglected his parabatai. Jace had made improvements that Alec wasn't there to witness. His parabatai needed him and he hadn't been there. "I've been a shitty brother, haven't I?" Alec sighed.

Jace saw Alec's expression and understood what he was talking about. Alec was probably feeling guilty because he's not spending as much time with him as he used to. They haven't gone on a hunt together for a long time. But Jace understood. These were hard times for his brother and he was willing to wait. "You got your own problems man" He said and stood exactly opposite of Alec to look him in the eyes "Regardless, I think I was the one who has been a shitty brother."

Alec frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Ever since I met Clary I've been so absorbed with her that I wasn't there for you, I didn't listen to you. Still you always had my back." Jace looked away and admitted "By the Angel, I had to see you at your lowest to realize that."

"Jace, it's okay-" Alec tried to say but Jace interrupted him.

Jace looked at him again "It's not Alec. I'm your parabatai. I'm supposed to be there for you, have your back and that's what I'm going to do. Fear not, brother. I'm always here." Jace hugged Alec and turned to leave but what he said next made him stop.

"I forgive you, you know. I forgave you a long time ago."

Jace closed his eyes and let Alec's words sink in. Of all the Lightwood children Alec always was the one with the biggest heart. He was their protector and since their parents were gone all the time, he had also been their guardian. And he never complains, not even once. It meant a lot to him that he had his parabatai's forgiveness. "Thank you. Now it's time to forgive myself." Jace said and left Alec alone.

Alec just stood there looking at nothing thinking over what had just happened. He didn't want Jace to feel guilty or that he even owed Alec anything. If he was honest with himself though, this talk brought some kind of closure for him. He had always resented Clary for taking Jace away from him. Maybe now that that was settled he could be friends with her and not just get along for the sake of others.

He went to the living room just as the doorbell rang. Jace was organizing the table, while Magnus went to open the door.

"Izzy, darling, come in. We have some serious matters to discuss." Magnus greeted her and lead her to the living room where everyone now was settled in.

When Izzy heard what they had to say, she turned to Jace. "You agree with them?"

Jace looked her in the eyes and held her gaze "Yes, I do."

"Okay" was the only thing she said.

"Okay? No tantrum? No anything?" Magnus asked looking at Isabelle as if she was sick or something.

She then turned to Alec. "Would you still do it if I said no?"

Alec answered without hesitation "Yes."

"Then I'm with you." She couldn't go against her brother wishes. He usually knew what he was doing. She only hoped that this was no exception.

**So, do you want snippets of the net chapter or not?**

**I'll give you one, just in case.  
**

_"If I left him, you could be safe. You would all be safe. But I can't leave him Jace. I just can't."  
_

**So what do you think? When I get more than one opinion this time, I will post the next chapter. :)**

**Thank you!**


	9. Breath

**This is the next chapter. I know it's short, but that's because originally it was too long so I made it into two parts. This is part 1.**

**This chapter's song is Breath by Breaking Benjamin.**

**Thank you for your reviews Intoxic and george gay boy. Hope you like this one!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI**

**Don't miss the author's note.  
**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 9

Lucifer was in his office debriefing an Eidolon demon about his mission. "Do you remember what you're supposed to do?"

"Yes Master."

They had been here for three hours practicing what to say, how to talk, how to act. This time Lucifer would be the one on victory's side. "Good. Now go."

* * *

The next day the couple got prepared to summon Leviathan. They were now standing in the warehouse they were last time and Magnus prepared everything he needed for the spell. It was much earlier than noon, but since they had made a decision they found no reason to waste time.

Magnus started chanting the words and a half minute later Leviathan appeared in front of them.

"I see you have made a decision earlier than expected. I suppose that is a good thing?" Leviathan asked. He didn't waste time with greetings. There was a more urgent matter at hand that they needed to know and would find out only if they took the deal.

"We accept your offer." Alec said.

"Good. This is where we are going to meet up from now on. Lucifer already has his demons watching me, so they know about this place. They also know they can't get in without dying first."

"Won't Lucifer get suspicious if they see all of us meeting at the same place?" Alec asked.

"He would if he actually saw you. I trust you can get in here while being heavily glamoured. Am I wrong?"

"You are not. And pray tell who shall we impose as?" Magnus spoke for the first time since Leviathan came in. Alec seemed to want to take the lead in this and he wasn't about to get in his way. But magic was his thing.

"Mundanes, warlocks, vampires, werewolves, fairies. Anyone you desire. I will sell a story to Lucifer about gathering information on you two and he will not bother you." Leviathan already had a plan regarding Lucifer's defeat, but now was neither the time nor the place for it.

"That is achievable. Now, how about that plan of yours?" Magnus asked raising an eyebrow.

"Now is not a good time. Even walls have ears. I expect to have gained entrance to your apartment later this evening. One last thing. Be careful. Lucifer has a plan for today, but I do not know what it consists of. Now send me away."

Magnus did just that. Great. Now he had to go straight to the apartment to find a way to let Leviathan in. "I'm going home to figure out the wards issue. Are you coming?"

Alec thought about it. "No, I'm going to the Institute to inform them about the situation and maybe train for a while."

"Okay, love. Just call me before you leave for home." He kissed Alec and left to the one direction while Alec left towards the other.

Magnus got home and immediately went to read the spell book. He must have spent an hour until he finally found a loophole that could make the wards specialized, meaning that only certain people could get in. Magnus spent an hour more trying to change the wards. He modified them in a way that only Simon and Leviathan could enter the premises.

He positioned himself on the couch. He was not drained but he was tired, so he took some time to relax. A few minutes later he heard the door close. Weird. He didn't hear the lock turn. When it turned out to be Alec he visibly relaxed. He might have dosed of for a bit so he missed the sound of the key unlocking the door.

"Hey, baby." Alec greeted.

Baby? Alec rarely called him 'baby'. Only when he was trying to comfort Magnus or when Magnus was actually acting like a baby. Something was off, but maybe he was just overthinking things. He did that a lot with anything that had to do with Alec.

Alec placed himself on the couch and kissed Magnus passionately. There was something different about that kiss. Magnus couldn't pinpoint it, but Alec had never kissed him like that before. What had gotten into him? He would worry about it later. Now, he was just going to enjoy some time alone with his boyfriend.

* * *

When Alec arrived at the Institute he found Jace and Isabelle waiting at the other end of the elevator.

"Good, you're here." Jace said relieved. He wasn't expecting his parabatai that early but he was glad he was here. The Silent Brothers had sent someone to the Institute with information who was supposed to arrive any moment now.

"What's going on?" Alec asked.

"A Silent Brother is coming with information about Jace's glow." Isabelle said.

The signal that someone was calling the elevator stopped Alec from saying anything. The person that came up was not who any of them expected. He had black hair with a streak of silver and dark eyes and he had black runes on his face as if he was a Silent Brother. The man was bleeding and barely standing.

The three Shadowhunters hurried to help him. "I'm calling Magnus." Alec announced.

The man raised his eyes to look into Alec's. "Not Magnus. Please." He whispered but Alec heard him well enough. They put him in the infirmary and started tending his wounds.

"Can I have a piece of paper, please?" The man asked politely and out of breath. Izzy gave him what he asked for and watched him draw a complicated design, a rune of some kind.

"Draw this on my heart and I'll be fine." The man said smiling kindly, even though it was visible it hurt him to do so.

They didn't know why, but the man seemed familiar and trustworthy. It could be the kindness in his voice or maybe the fact that he was in great pain and he still smiled at them kindly. There might be pain in his body, but not in his eyes.

"Alec, you do it. You draw the best of the three of us." Jace said to his parabatai. The rune seemed complicated with a lot of curvy lines. He didn't want to screw it up and the man seemed well beaten. On a closer inspection he had a broken leg, a couple of bruised ribs, a bleeding nose and a blow to the head.

Alec grabbed his steele from his pocket and started drawing. When he was done, they let the man rest on his own for an hour. They were outside of the infirmary, none of them talking. They all had so many questions, but the one who could answer them was unavailable at the moment so it was pointless to speak up.

After that hour was done, Isabelle spoke up. "Do you think we should check up on him?"

They didn't have to go in since the man came out himself. He was limping but he was healing.

"Who are you?" Jace asked impatiently.

The man blinked as if he was surprised to see him there. "How rude of me. Forgive me. My name is James Carstairs, but, please, call me Jem. You may know me as Brother Zachariah? I apologize for any inconvenience. I didn't mean to trouble you in any way."

Wow, Alec thought. This guy talked like he was from another century. And was he British? Did he just say he was Brother Zachariah? He had to admit, he was way more handsome as Jem.

Jace was impressed. He didn't know of any Silent Brother that left the brotherhood. They were less intimidating like that.

"What happened?" Isabelle asked.

Alec didn't think it was comfortable for anyone standing here in the hallway and he had a feeling this would be an important conversation. "Why don't we move this to the library?" Alec suggested.

They all made their way there and took their place in the armchairs surrounding the coffee table in the back. Church came running in and settled in Jem's lap. They all raised an eyebrow at that since usually the most this cat would do is spare them a glance and then run off.

"So, what happened? I thought a Silent Brother was supposed to come here?" Alec asked kindly. He liked Jem for some reason. He was kind and he was acting as if he was from another era and since the Brothers didn't really age, maybe he was. He didn't want to stress him.

Jem noticed and said "Don't worry, I'm okay. I was on my way here with Brother Enoch to deliver the information the Brotherhood had acquired. But we were attacked on the way." He paused after that. What he had seen out there, he had only heard it existed in myths. He didn't know how to explain what he saw without sounding crazy. "Brother Enoch did not make it. Neither of us was prepared for what attacked us. It was the Light Bringer."

"Did he take anything?" Alec asked patiently. He couldn't believe Lucifer would kill a Silent Brother. What did he have to gain from that?

"The scroll Brother Enoch carried." Jem said. Either they believed him or they thought he was crazy.

"What scroll?" Isabelle asked.

"The information the Brothers had acquired were in that scroll. All I know is that the fire you have in you, Jonathan, is called Heavenly Fire. I have only seen it once again in my life, but that was a different occasion. I'm afraid I do not know much else. I had already left the Brotherhood when the information came up, so I was not allowed to know more."

Alec left abruptly. He needed some air immediately. He heard someone follow him, probably Jace, but he didn't turn to look. When he stopped walking, the steps behind him did too. So it was Jace. Isabelle would have come up to him by now, demanding to know what's wrong. "What does he want with you? Aren't I enough?"

"He wants Magnus, he doesn't care about us." Jace said. He wasn't trying to comfort him. These were not the times to do that. Alec needed to know the truth and not live in a delusion.

"If I left him, you could be safe. You would all be safe. But I can't leave him Jace. I just can't." His voice broke in the end. He wanted to protect his family and he wanted to protect Magnus too. Letting him go would not be protecting. He might as well kill him if he did such a thing. He was torn.

"Nobody's asking you to." He put his hand on Alec's shoulders and turned him to look at him. "He can come to us with everything he's got and we'll fight back. Whatever he throws our way, we can fight it."

Alec nodded and Jace let him go.

"But I'm telling you, if he tries to control me too, I will kick his ass." Jace scoffed.

Alec laughed. His brother had the worst of luck. First Lilith, then Sebastian. Hopefully Lucifer would not be added to the mix.

Jace saw that Alec was better, so his job was done for now. He left him in his thoughts but not before he said "Don't overthink this."

**So, tell me! What do you thing is going to happen next? Any thoughts? And how can Alec be in two places at once? Review to find out sooner!**

**When I receive two people's opinions the next chapter will be up.**

**Thank you! :)**


	10. Breath pt2

**So, this is the second part of Breath by Breaking Benjamin. Hope you like it!**

**Thank you Intoxic for your review! I hope you like the outcome of this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or TID.  
**

**Enjoy and tell me if you like it!**

Chapter 10

Alec was left alone. He wandered around the Institute for a while, before going to relax in the training room with his bow in hand.

That's how Jem found him. He was looking for Alec. Something had upset him and he wanted to help him since he saved his life. He owed him that much. He saw him hitting every target, even when he was on the move. Alec was exceptionally good with the bow. Jem sat there looking at him for about ten minutes before Alec realized he had company.

"What are you doing here, Bro- I mean Jem?" Alec asked.

"I came here to thank you for saving my life."

"I only drew a rune." Alec said hitting once again the target.

"Sometimes that's all it takes." Jem replied honestly.

Alec took a break and went to sit beside Jem. He was calm enough to be a part of conversation.

"What's it like living with Magnus? I've always wondered that." Jem asked with a light tone in his voice.

"Other than the parties every other week, it's amazing." Alec smiled showing that he was joking. "Why didn't you want me to call Magnus?"

"I haven't seen him in a long time. That was not the way I wanted our reunion to be." Last time Jem saw Magnus, the warlock had come asking for help, anything that could help him stop Sebastian. He had told him how he had to do this for Alec and how he felt like he was losing him. Jem had not been able to be of any help then and he wanted to apologize to Magnus for it. "How are you?" he asked softly as if he were afraid he was overstepping a boundary. Alec gave him a look. "Isabelle told me. I hope you don't mind."

"I don't. You're not threatening me or something, are you?"

Jem laughed. "No, of course not." He waited patiently for Alec to answer his previous question. He wouldn't mind if he didn't answer in the end.

"I don't know how I feel. I mean a Prince of Hell wants to get rid of me in order to win a war he only knows about. It sounds like fiction."

"How is he the only one who knows about it?" Jem asked.

"The other Princes possibly know about it. Jace and Izzy have asked Downworlders, but no luck." Why was he the only one to know about it? Alec had never thought of that before. Unless… "He is the one starting it." He realized. Jem looked at him knowingly. He had obviously already figured that out. "I have to go. Do you want to come with me? You can stay with us if you want."

"No, thank you. I think I'll stay here for a while." Jem answered politely and got up and grabbed some daggers. He hadn't practiced for a long time. He had been able to fight as a Silent Brother, but they didn't train as often or as regular as other Shadowhunters did.

Alec got up and left immediately. He had to tell Magnus his speculation and Leviathan to confirm it. Leviathan would be there tonight to discuss plans, so he was going to tell him soon. He remembered that he was supposed to call Magnus when he left the Institute, but he was already half way there. He guessed Magnus wouldn't mind.

He arrived at the apartment and opened the door. What? "Magnus?" Alec whispered. He was so confused about what was happening in front of his eyes. Magnus was there right in front of him, kissing another man on their couch. How? Why? Wasn't Alec enough? How long had this been going on? How long Magnus had been having an affair? Is that why he wanted to call him before he left for the apartment? Because he had another man in their home?

"Alexander?" Magnus eyes widened and then he looked confused from the Alec in front of him to the Alec standing frozen at the door. He didn't know what was happening. How could there be two Alexanders? Did Alec have a twin he didn't know of?

"What's wrong, baby? I'm here" said the Alec that was right in front of him. Magnus saw the Alec standing at the door frown. He was so confused. Someone must be playing a joke on him and it was not a funny one.

Alec couldn't understand what was happening. What was that man saying? Was his name Alec too? Suddenly Leviathan came and he was standing right behind him, and whispered something in his ear "I told you he had a plan for today." And that did it for Alec. All the pieces clicked and he understood what was happening, except one thing "Is he hallucinating?" he asked.

"Sort of. He thinks he is you and not a demon." Leviathan said. He came here right before Alec opened the door to the apartment. The moment he saw Alec freeze, he knew something was wrong. His brother's plan might have worked if Leviathan hadn't been there to assess the situation.

When Magnus saw Leviathan talk to the Alec at the door, he realized he was the real one. Leviathan would never reveal himself to the fake one, let alone talk to him. Something snapped inside of him. He remembered Leviathan warning them how Lucifer had a plan that would happen today. His vision cleared and he saw the creature in front of him for what it truly was. A demon.

When the eidolon demon saw the warlock had figured everything out, he tried to escape, but he couldn't. The warlock had trapped him with his magic.

Magnus was angry. He had never been that angry before. Blue sparks were flowing around him. He was barely aware that he was the one producing them. He was practically fuming now. Because of Lucifer, he had kissed another. He had seen the signs but they never really registered in his mind. He had enjoyed kissing another. It was his fault and Alec had to witness his mistake. And now the demon was going to pay.

Alec saw Magnus' eyes, fixed on the demon, glowing with anger. Sparks were flying all over and a breeze was among them even though no window was open, the door was long closed behind them. "Magnus. Magnus! What are you doing?!" Alec shouted but Magnus didn't listen. He looked lost into his anger. He didn't seem like he could hear anything. "What is he doing?" he asked Leviathan.

Leviathan for the first time after thousands of years was speechless. He had never seen such power coming out of a warlock. It was literally coming out of him; it was not just control of the elements like normal warlocks did. He could see blue sparks flying out of his fingers, the wind focusing around him as if it was protecting him. He heard the words Magnus was saying and he was shocked. This was bad. This was really bad. Magnus needed to stop. His magic was different than any other. This had to stop. "Alexander, you need to stop him. This kind of power" Leviathan shook his head "is forbidden. If Lucifer gets word of this…" He didn't finish his sentence. He left it hanging in the air letting Alec think of the consequences himself.

"Maybe he'll get scared and leave us alone."

Leviathan doubted that. "Or maybe he'll just take what he thinks belongs to him. Are you willing to take that risk?" He looked him in the eye trying to urge him to stop Magnus. He was the only one that could. He was the only one Magnus would never dare to hurt.

Magnus gathered all the magic he could and started chanting a spell he didn't even know that existed. He was slightly aware of the wind around him but he didn't care. He was staring at the demon that in his mind was the source of all evil.

Alec took a step forward determined to reach Magnus. He tried calling out his name but he didn't respond. He knew he had to touch him to get his attention. He had to fight the wind to get close to him, but the closer he got, the harder it was for him to move his legs. He didn't stop trying, however. Magnus needed him. He needed Alec to save him from himself.

Magnus saw Alec in his peripheral vision moving closer to him. He wanted him to stop. He had lost control. He couldn't help it. The closer he got, the more his magic was pushing him away. He could see Alec struggling to keep on moving. He saw the pain in his face and he tried to take control back. _No, no, no, no, no, NO!_ , he thought. His magic was hurting Alec._NO! No one will hurt Alexander!_

Alec was one step away from Magnus. His legs were hurting. Magnus was trying to stop him from moving, but Alec didn't let him. Alec lifted his leg to take the final step and it snapped. He let out a scream, but didn't stop trying to move.

Magnus heard the worst sound ever. He heard Alec scream as his shin snapped in half. Alexander was hurt. He was hurt because of Magnus. Magnus hurt him. He did the one thing he swore he'd never do. He saw Alec reaching out his hand. He tried to control the magic, but it was so hard. It kept slipping away. As Alec touched his face, it was as if all of his energy had left him. Magnus snapped out of his haze and fell to floor, unable to stand anymore. He took in his surroundings. Alec was kneeling right next to him, hugging him to his chest. Leviathan was by the closed door looking surprised, shocked, and was he…afraid? The demon was standing still. He was scared, as if he were a poor boy facing a dragon. "What did I do?" Magnus whispered.

Leviathan stood there, watching the scene unfold in front of his eyes. He saw Alec trying to get to Magnus. He saw Magnus try to stop Alec from getting anywhere near him. He saw Magnus collapse on the floor his eyes wide afraid of his own self, afraid of what he had done. He was the first one to take action. He snapped his fingers and the demon was gone, dead. Lucifer could never find out about this. For now, Leviathan had the advantage.

Magnus didn't know he was crying until he felt Alec wipe the tears from his face and whisper to him "Don't cry. It's okay." Magnus wanted to believe him. But evidence of the night told him otherwise. He went to heal Alec's leg and Leviathan stopped him.

"That was enough magic for tonight. Let me."

Leviathan got to work and neither of them questioned him. They didn't know where the kindness was coming from. They didn't want to oppose to it, though.

Leviathan was the only one thinking right at the moment. Magnus was still shocked and Alec was still trying to comfort him. They needed to get Lucifer out of their trail. If he found out what really happened tonight, the game would be over and Lucifer would come and collect what he felt was righteously his. "Alec you need to go back to the Institute."

"What?! I'm not leaving him!"

"You're not. I'll portal him there. But Lucifer needs to think he won this battle. You need to be seen by his puppets or else he may find out what really happened tonight." Leviathan explained. He was there to tell them about his plan against Lucifer, but regarding the current situation, that was not going to happen tonight.

"And what was that exactly?" Magnus whispered.

None of them gave an answer. They could only speculate. The only thing that they knew for sure was that today's happenings made everything they knew seem much more real than a crazy fantasy of Lucifer's.

"Alexander, you need to go. Now." Leviathan said.

"Okay. See you in a while." He said to Magnus, kissed his forehead and left.

"Now, let's make you a portal, shall we?" Leviathan asked rhetorically.

"How?" Magnus asked.

"I may not be a warlock, son, but I do have some tricks up my sleeve." Leviathan smirked and when he was done with the portal he sent Magnus on his way.

Leviathan was aware of the eyes watching Magnus' apartment from outside. They may not be able to get in, but that didn't mean they weren't able to look through the windows. He took Magnus' form and pretended to wallow in his self-pity, pretending to be devastated that the Shadowhunter left him.

* * *

Alec was on his way to the Institute. He knew he was being followed but didn't react. It was for the best. He had to protect Magnus. What was he protecting him from though? From Lucifer? Or from himself?

* * *

Magnus went to Alec's room right away. He wasn't in the mood for Jace's attitude or Isabelle's questions. He needed some time alone to think.

He didn't understand how he lost control. He didn't know where all this magic came from. It felt like it came from inside of him. That wasn't possible, was it?

Lucifer had knowledge that Magnus needed. He would never share it though, not without a price and he wasn't willing to risk it. Who could even know if Lucifer said the truth after all?

The anger he felt before had faded, but it wasn't gone though. There was no way to know the truth and that frustrated him to no end.

The door opened and Alec came in. He saw Magnus angry, gripping his comforter. "Magnus, what's wrong?"

Magnus turned to him and with teary eyes asked "What did I do?"

"I don't know. We'll find out. I promise. Whatever happened back there, we'll fight it. Together." Alec wasn't sure what there was to fight. Lucifer? Magnus' magic? Demons? He didn't know. What he knew though, was that he was ready to fight anything and anyone that threatened to take Magnus away from him.

Magnus was a mess. He had a headache now. He didn't know if it was from too much use of magic or if it was because he was thinking too much. This had been a long day. Lucifer had played them in a way Magnus had never expected. They never saw it coming. He made Magnus lose control and not many could accomplish that. Tonight Magnus was the one who sought comfort in his lover's arms. At least he still had him. He hadn't left, even after Lucifer's evil plan, even after Magnus had hurt him. A lot of things may have happened this day, but for now they are okay.

* * *

Lucifer tried to summon his brother, Leviathan, to get a report on how things were going with his game. His servants had reported that the Shadowhunter returned to the Institute alone, but they couldn't know if they were done for good. He hated to admit-and he would do so only to himself- but he didn't think they were going to break up that easily. Something told him, it would require a lot more work from his part for that to happen.

When his brother didn't show up, he decided to track him. He found him in Magnus' apartment. He tried to get in too but it was impossible. He stood right out the window looking in. He saw his brother smirking at him. He might have looked like his son to anyone else, but Lucifer knew.

"You want to dance with the devil, dear brother? Then you shall dance."

**What do you think about Jem? Do you like him? Personally he is my favorite character from TID.**

**Who do you think said the last line? Leviathan or Lucifer?**

**Here's a snippet for you:**

_"What's this?" Alec asked._

_"His death wish." Leviathan said and vanished._

**Review and tell me what you think!**

**Thank you! :)**


	11. Can't Let You Go

**Here is the next chapter. The chapter's song is Can't Let You Go by Adam Lambert. If you haven't listen to it, you must! It is...wow! No words for it. **

**Thank you Intoxic for your review! Hope you like this chapter.**

**The rest of you, readers, are speechless by the end of every chapter, huh? Just kidding. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or TID.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 11

"Magnus! Are you okay?" Alec woke up hearing his boyfriend's screams. He saw him sitting on the bed with wide eyes, sweat dripping from his forehead.

"I'm sorry." Magnus whispered and broke down. He started crying. It was now almost morning and the memories of last night were haunting him. "I'm sorry. I thought it was you. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

Alec had never seen his boyfriend break like that. He must be thinking about kissing that demon. But he had come to terms with what had happened. In any other case he would have been hurt and angry, but now he understood. Lucifer had arranged it so that Magnus didn't know the real identity of the demon. Magnus truly believed that it was Alec the one he was kissing. He wouldn't hold it against him. "Magnus, baby, look at me." He locked eyes with him and continued "This was not your fault. I understand and it's okay. We are okay. There is nothing to forgive you for. Everything is on Lucifer this time."

"I lost control" Magnus whispered. He still couldn't believe that he had let his emotions control his magic.

"Everyone does at some point. What matters is that you will not lose it again. I will not let you." Alec promised. He was the one that anchored him yesterday. He would do it again and again if it meant he prevented something the warlock would definitely regret doing later.

"That magic, I don't know where it came from." Magnus admitted. He wanted to tell Alec everything. He needed to get it off his chest.

"We'll talk to Leviathan about it. He must know something. Don't worry about it now." He didn't know what else to say. He had never seen Magnus use such kind of magic. If he didn't know where he got it from, surely someone who has lived for all eternity could. Right? Alec saw that it was now morning. "Want to go make breakfast?"

Magnus nodded and let his boyfriend pull him up and lead him to the kitchen. They got to work and made breakfast for everyone in the Institute. The first to join them was Jem. Magnus had his back to the door but he could feel Jem's presence. "James Carstairs, haven't seen you for a while."

"Good morning Magnus, Alec. I didn't know you were here." Jem sat down on the kitchen table after getting some orange juice from the fridge.

"There was an incident last night." Alec said.

"What kind of incident?" Isabelle asked, walking in in her red pajamas.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jace came in sleepy, following the smell of food.

"Morning to you too, Goldilocks. Eat now, talk later." Magnus said.

After their breakfast they headed to the library. Magnus wanted to tell them about what happened yesterday. He didn't really want to talk about it, but part of it confirms Lucifer's words. They settled down and Magnus grabbed Alec's hand for support and replayed yesterday's events. How there was a demon posing as Alec –another one of Lucifer's failed attempts at breaking them up- and how he had lost control and he used magic he never knew he had.

Dead silence met the end of his story, but Alec had something to add. "That's not all." He looked at Jem as if asking for permission and received a slight nod. "Lucifer is the one starting the war."

Magnus looked from Alec to Jem, having noticed the exchange. He turned to Jem "You knew" he stated.

"I did."

"And you wanted Alec to tell me."

Jem went to answer but Alec interrupted him "that's why you didn't want to come with me yesterday, right?"

"No, there's more, isn't there?" Magnus looked at Jem trying to decipher what he was thinking.

"You may know me a little too well, Magnus." Jem smiled.

"Please," Magnus scoffed "It took me decades to really know you."

"I know. It took me some months to know you, though." Jem smirked.

"Fine, you're telling me later." Magnus saw that he was trying to change the subject, so he didn't pry any longer. Alec's words sank in. Lucifer is starting a war. Against who? Humanity? Shadowhunters? Princes of Hell? Whichever the answer is, one thing's for sure. This war needs to be stopped.

* * *

Leviathan knew that his brother was still trying to find him, so he decided to make an appearance. He found Lucifer where he always was, in his office. "So surprising to see you here, brother. I heard you were looking for me." Leviathan said.

Lucifer turned to him. "Finally, you decided to leave my son's apartment." He spat the words at him. He was angry and jealous that Magnus would have him over and not his own father.

Leviathan felt his brother's envy against his person and he smirked. "Jealous, aren't we? I'm sorry your son doesn't trust you. But it might have to do with the fact that you're trying to take him away from his boyfriend."

"Like he trusts you." Lucifer scoffed. There's no way Magnus would ever trust a Prince of Hell. He knew better than that.

"I think you know the answer to that, brother." If he didn't, he would have no reason to be jealous.

"I heard they are separated now. I'm sure they won't be for long." He ignored his brother's insinuations and changed the subject.

Leviathan raised an eyebrow "Are you now?"

"Given how much trouble they've caused for me, I know they won't stay away from each other for long."

"And yet you still try to tear them apart." Leviathan said.

Lucifer ignored him once again "However, I haven't heard from that demon. I wonder what they did to him. Anyway, how's our plan going? Is your game set in motion?"

Leviathan laughed. "Let's stop pretending. Shall we?"

"I thought we made a deal!"

"You have her!" Leviathan yelled. "You hold her captive and you expect me to do your bidding?! You expect me to become your pawn?! Do you really know so little about love?!" he was furious. How dare he say that he has her in his cells and then expect him to do nothing about it?

Now it was Lucifer's time to laugh. "Love? Really, brother? That toy-thing of yours, you love it?"

"She is not a toy!"

"You cannot love it!" Lucifer yelled. "We both know that Demons like us are incapable of love." He said with a low voice.

"Tell me she's okay." Leviathan whispered. There was no point in fighting Lucifer about love. He knew nothing about it. He didn't expect him to understand.

"Safe?" Lucifer chuckled. "She's far from it, actually." He turned to leave signaling that the conversation was over but Leviathan had one last thing to say.

"Touch even a hair of her head and I'll make you suffer."

* * *

Magnus and Alec went back to the apartment with Jem. He was going to live with them until he decided if he would go on as a Shadowhunter or as a mundane. Jace had tagged along because he needed some time outside the Institute. In reality he wanted to spend more time with his parabatai. So much had happened lately and he knew things were taking its toll on him. They found Leviathan waiting for them.

"I suppose you are Leviathan." Jace said closing the door behind him since he was the last one to enter.

"I am. And you are the angel boy. Am I right?"

"My name is Jace."

"Of course. And you are?" He turned to the other person he hadn't made the acquaintance of yet.

"James Carstairs. But please, call me Jem." He answered politely.

"Now that we all know each other, what are you doing here?" Magnus asked.

"To discuss our plans of course" he pointed to Jem and Jace "Are they to be trusted?"

"They are. I thought we were supposed to meet in that warehouse?" Alec asked before Magnus could say anything.

"No need. Lucifer knows where my alliance lies. Don't worry; he does not know about yesterday but he is getting suspicious."

"So, what are we going to do?" Alec asked.

"Let's sit down first, shall we?" Magnus said and lead them to the living room. When they got settled, Magnus spoke again. "Now, what does that plan of yours entails?"

"You and I will go to Lucifer, say that you chose to stay with him to fight his war and I get back what I want. It's simple actually." Leviathan said making himself confortable on the couch.

Everyone was speechless. Except Jace, that is. "I thought the whole plan was for Magnus to stay with Alec."

"He will. The Magnus that will accompany me is going to be an imposter, a vision if you like."

"Then we find a demon and turn him into Magnus. What's so difficult about that?" Jace asked confused. If it was that easy, why were they making such a fuss about it?

"That's the tricky part. You see, Magnus' magic is unique. Any demon can feel it and they can never get their hands on it. It can be really frustrating sensing that kind of power and not being able to yield it. But if he were to create another him, then the creation will radiate the same power as the creator." Leviathan explained.

"Let me get this straight. You want me to create another me from scratch? How is that even possible?" Magnus asked.

"I'm surprised you've never heard of it before. But I can teach you."

"If I am so powerful, why don't we take him down in battle? With Jace's glow and my magic we could defeat him." Magnus said, thinking over the possibilities.

"I said your powers are unique. They could be equivalent of those of a Prince of Hell or those of a Shax demon."

Magnus scoffed. "I did not survive 800 years with powers of a Shax demon."

"You're 800 years old?" Jace raised his eyebrows in surprise.

Alec ignored Jace and asked "And you're sure this will work?"

Leviathan hesitated for a moment. He hadn't told them everything, just the basics. But he needed them. If they heard the whole plan, they might want to back out. No, this will work. "I am sure."

Alec did not like Leviathan's hesitation. There must have been more to the story. He looked at Magnus and he saw he was thinking the same thing. He looked confused and suspicious. They were at a disadvantage. They didn't know what the whole plan was, but they didn't know what else to do and they needed to act soon. Lucifer was taking things too far for them to do nothing.

* * *

"Well, hello my dear. How are you?" Lucifer asked politely. He was standing at the door of her cell. She was chained to a wall and gagged with a cloth, which Lucifer pretended to now notice. "Oh, how rude of me." He snapped his fingers and the cloth was gone. She could talk.

But she didn't. She knew that if she kept quiet, it would infuriate him. She sat there looking at him. She was in pain, but she wouldn't let it show. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of breaking her. Her only concern was Leviathan, her love. She knew he had changed. No killing, he had promised. She only hoped he would keep it while she's gone.

"Silent treatment?" Lucifer pouted and stepped closer to her. He kneeled to look in her eyes and touched her hair. "I have to admit, you are kind of beautiful. No wonder my brother's so infatuated with you." He touched her hair some more and ripped a lock of it abruptly. He looked at it and said "Time to give you a gift, brother."

* * *

"Then what is the first step?" Magnus asked, determined to defeat Lucifer once and for all.

"First we need a safehouse where we will work on your creation. Lucifer cannot know about this."

"We'll have found it by tomorrow morning. Is it true that Lucifer is the one starting this war?" Alec asked.

"I know nothing of that sort." Leviathan answered too fast.

"Don't lie to us. What do you know about this war?" Jem asked. It was the first time he spoke. He had been patient so far, but now Leviathan was lying. He had already let him get away with withholding information for now, he wouldn't let him get away with lying.

"It's a war of Hell and she is the reason I'm fighting for. Lucifer thinks he can control me, because he has her. But he doesn't understand. He doesn't understand that I will do anything to get her back. Even win this war alone and make him pay for the harm he has caused. So you'd better help me find her."

"Or you'll screw us over."

"I told you I will not get in true love's way. I would never dare. And yes, he is starting the war. Summon me when you have found the safe house." Leviathan said but before he left an envelope appeared in front of him.

"What's this?" Alec asked.

He opened the envelope and a lock of hair fell from it. He recognized it instantly. It is hers. It is Celeste's. _No._ He read the card inside the envelope which said:

_Oops. I touched her._

"His death wish." Leviathan said and vanished.

Jace looked at Alec "I have seen a Shadowhunter try to get himself killed because he was heartbroken" he turned to Magnus "I have seen a warlock try to let his existence flow through the years in the confines of his apartment for the same reason" he turned to them all "I do not wish to find out what a Prince of Hell will do."

* * *

"Have you studied the scroll yet?" Lucifer walked in his lab, where he had warlocks working for him. They were now studying the scroll he had taken from the Silent Brothers. The scroll contained information about the angel boy. He couldn't let it in the Shadowhunters' possession.

"Most of it, yes, Master." A warlock said.

"And what's the verdict?" He grabbed the warlock's notes and read what he already suspected. "So, he's dangerous. Now what will we do about you, Mr. Herondale?" He asked no one in particular. He needed a plan to get him out of the way and he was going to find it.

**So, what do you think Lucifer is going to do to Jace? Do you think they made the right choice siding with Leviathan?**

**Here's a little something from the next chapter:**

_"Magnus! Calm down. He will get what he deserves; we'll make sure of it. But you need to keep control. Remember who you are." Alec saw that Magnus was slowly losing it. He needed to keep him focused. He was afraid that he was going to confront Lucifer anytime now, without thinking clearly of the consequences._

_"Who am I, Alexander?! I'm just another Downworlder! I'm a killer and I'll add him to my victims." Magnus said sparks flashing from his fingertips._

**Review if you have something to say! Hope I haven't left you all speechless again :D  
**

**Thank you!**


	12. Had Enough

**So, this chapter's song is Had Enough by Breaking Benjamin.**

**Thank you for your reviews Intoxic and GlitteryAlchemist. You are amazing! Hope you like this chapter!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or TID.  
**

**Well, enjoy!**

Chapter 12

"So where should that safehouse be?" Magnus had been looking for a safe place to hide and work his magic, but he didn't know what to look for exactly, so he asked for Alec's opinion.

"How about in the woods?" Alec suggested. Lucifer wouldn't think to look there.

"What, you want to go to the Brocelind Forest now?" Magnus raised an eyebrow at him.

Alec rolled his eyes "I meant here in New York. It's just that that would be the last place Lucifer would ever expect you to be."

Magnus considered it for a minute, but he decided against it. He would be too far from Alexander. He didn't want to be alone in the middle of nowhere stuck with a Prince of Hell. "True. But I'd prefer hiding in plain sight. It'd be more fun that way." He winked. Magnus knew just were to go. There was a building in between Brooklyn and Manhattan by the river. It used to be a fishermen-hang-out spot. He could turn the front as a tavern or something. He wasn't a fan of the fish or of the mermaids that lurked around there and everyone was aware of that. He had expressed his distaste of mermaids many times. No one would think to look for Magnus there.

Magnus told Alec his idea and agreed. That way he would be near enough to civilization and if anything went wrong, Alec would be able to be there faster than he would if Magnus was in the woods.

He made the arrangements and spent the rest of the noon creating the tavern. He could ask Jem to run it. That way, if anything out of the ordinary happened while Leviathan and Magnus were working, either Jem would be able to sort it out on his own or he could call them. He would talk to Jem later about this.

The place turned out pretty good. There were white wooden tables at the balcony that looked out the river. Four wooden chairs went with each table colored light blue or light pink. The inside was a huge room surrounded by glass walls in order to not disturb the beautiful view. Just outside this room was a garden with a few small ponds with all kinds of fish swimming in them. There were tables there, too. In the middle of it was a fountain surrounded with a stony path that branched out to every single table and the barbeque house that was a little bit off in the distance. In there was only supposed to be the kitchen, but Magnus made it big enough so that it had two floors and a basement. The ground floor was the kitchen and the rest of it was for Magnus and Leviathan's use only. Everything in the tavern was white, pink, or light blue. Even the sign that read "_Riverside_" was painted in those colors.

He spent some time warding the barbeque house and soundproofing it in case anything blew up in there. He was sure Jem was going to love it.

When Magnus turned to leave he found Lucifer right behind him and froze.

"Love what you've done with the place. You didn't think I wouldn't find out, did you?"

"Oh, it's not for me. It's a present for my friend, Jem." Now Jem would have to agree or they were screwed.

"You mean the one that left the Brotherhood? He seems like a good person for a Shadowhunter. I approve."

"I wasn't aware you had made his acquaintance." Magnus raised an eyebrow. He was actually sure they hadn't met-until not in a friendly way-, but he thought he'd indulge him for a while and ask.

"I haven't. But I don't need to. You know I have eyes and ears everywhere Magnus."

Magnus rolled his eyes. He had heard that so many times, he was now tired of it. "So I've heard. What is the real reason you are here? I am sure you didn't come here to praise my decorating skills."

"Your ego is too big already, son. You don't need praise from me." Lucifer said.

"You're right. I don't. Now get to your point, _father_." He spat the word as if it were poison.

"Very well. I have a…suggestion, if you wish, regarding the angel boy."

"Jace." Magnus corrected.

"Yes, that one. I want you to bring him to me, and I'll leave you alone for good."

"So let me see if I understand correctly. You have been pestering me to come with you, threatening my relationship and my family because of it and now you want me to give you Jace to leave us alone?" Magnus asked unable to believe what Lucifer was offering.

"Yes, that is correct." Lucifer nodded.

"No." There was no way he was handing Goldilocks over. Firstly, Alec would never agree and secondly, that boy might get to his nerves with his ego and his obsession with tidiness, but he was Alec's parabatai. He was there for him, when Magnus had left him. It didn't matter if he did a crappy job or not, he kept him alive. No one of his family would lose their life over this. And Jace was his family too.

"As you wish. I'll have to get him myself then." Lucifer said and vanished. He had no intention of leaving them alone either way. Neither did he think that Magnus would give up Jace just like that. He was counting, though, on Jace's self-sacrifice tendencies to save his parabatai. He knew it was a very strong bond and that they would die for each other in a heartbeat. Hopefully, Jace would make the right choice if he wanted Alexander alive.

* * *

Magnus was angry when he got home. Who did he think he was telling him to hand over Jace? Jace was not a thing! He was a human being! And what did he need him for? Was he not enough? Did he have to wreck the others too? He was a greedy little bastard, that's what he was! And he was going to get what he deserved if Magnus had a say in it.

"Magnus? What happened?" Alec was in the bedroom reading a book when he heard the front door slam shut.

"That scum of a father happened!" Magnus said angrily.

Woah. Something was definitely wrong. "Come here." Alec sat on the couch and motioned for Magnus to sit beside him. When he did, he asked him calmly "What's wrong?"

Magnus told him about how when he was done decorating the tavern Lucifer showed up and gave him and ultimatum. Jace for their peace. He told him that he refused, but Lucifer still said that he intended to take what he wanted anyway. "I bet he never even would have left us alone."

Alec was shocked. He knew it was a possibility, but hearing it actually happened was different. Lucifer had the scroll regarding the Heavenly Fire. What did it say that Lucifer would want Jace for himself? Why was he so important all of a sudden? "Jace can never know about this."

"Why?" Magnus frowned.

"Because he would go regardless of what we had to say about it."

Magnus had to admit Alec had a point. Jace can be very reckless when the safety of his family was involved. So he nodded, showing his agreement, and said "If he thinks he's won this fight, he's lost his mind!"

"Magnus! Calm down. He will get what he deserves; we'll make sure of it. But you need to keep control. Remember who you are." Alec saw that Magnus was slowly losing it. He needed to keep him focused. He was afraid that he was going to confront Lucifer anytime now, without thinking clearly of the consequences.

"Who am I, Alexander?! I'm just another Downworlder! I'm a killer and I'll add him to my victims." Magnus said sparks flashing from his fingertips.

"Enough!" Alec shouted. He grabbed Magnus face and kept it steady while looking into his eyes "You are not a killer. You are Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn, one of the most powerful warlocks ever and you are going to defeat Lucifer. We are going to defeat Lucifer. Together."

Magnus was stunned by Alec's speech. When did he get so lucky? He leaned in and kissed him. He felt the sparks from his fingertips traveling between their bodies electrifying, awaking every cell in their wake. Suddenly, Magnus thought that those eight hundred years he had been waiting for the one, were totally worth it.

* * *

Jem went back to Magnus and Alec's apartment after having spent some time in the Institute. He was training intently now. He had missed the feeling of a blade in his hand and he was now familiarizing with it.

He found them talking in the living room. "Hello, guys." He greeted them.

Magnus turned to him. "James, James, James. Just the man I wanted to see!"

"Okay, what do you want?"

Magnus feigned shocked "What makes you think that I want something? Can't a man greet his new roommate?"

"First, you called me James. Second, you just called me your roommate. So, spill." Jem wasn't stupid. He knew Magnus was going to ask a favor.

Alec looked to the two of them and excused himself "I'll let you two talk."

"So, Jem, tell me. Have you thought what you're going to do now?" Magnus asked carefully. He didn't want Jem to think that he wanted to kick him out or something. He only wanted to offer him a job.

"Honestly, I think I've had my fair share of demons over the years. More than any Shadowhunter should ever face, actually. I do not want to live as a mundane, but I don't want to live as a Shadowhunter either. However, I am willing to be of assistance to the Clave and other Shadowhunters." Jem had witnessed a lot of death during the almost two centuries he was alive. He needed some peace now. He would do anything in his power to honor his parabatai's, Will's, memory but he still needed some distance. He would never forget Will. He would do what he would want him to, to be happy, even without him.

"I think I have a solution to your problem. How about running a tavern?"

"What?" Jem asked Magnus, confused.

"The safehouse we found has a tavern as a front. I thought you could be the owner. That way you would have your distance and you could help us if needed." Magnus offered.

Jem thought about it. When he left the Brotherhood he had no idea of what his future beholds for him. He certainly didn't expect owning a tavern. It sounded good though. This way he could have his life the way he wanted. He could still not fight and be a part of the Shadow World. It was good enough for now. "Okay, then." He shrugged.

"Good." Magnus sighed relieved. "Because I may or may not have told Lucifer the tavern was for you."

"You did what? Magnus! I hadn't even agreed with you then!"

"Well sorry I couldn't find something more unique to say with a Prince of Hell breathing down my neck!" Magnus said sarcastically.

Jem smiled softly. "Sorry. What did he want this time?"

"To bait me, as usual. But it won't work." Magnus smirked. He decided not to tell anyone else about the real reason Lucifer visited him today. Jem was trustworthy, but he felt like he didn't need to know, since he wasn't going to surrender Jace over anyway. This encounter was his and Alec's secret.

Jem saw Magnus' vagueness for what it was. If Magnus didn't want to say anything, he wouldn't pry, but he had something of his own to say. "Magnus I need to apologize." The warlock looked at him confused, so Jem went on. "When you came to ask for my help, there was nothing I could do at that moment. I can't help but feel that if I had researched more, if I hadn't given up; that I could have prevented what happened between you and Alec. And I am sorry for that. I am sorry I couldn't be of any help to you."

Magnus was expecting Jem to say something about that day any time now. A day before he found out about Alexander's deal with Camille, he had gone to Jem personally asking for help. He didn't know what for exactly, anything he could do would be acceptable. Alexander was miserable and it was killing him that there was nothing he could do about it, nothing he could think of anyway. That's why he went to Jem. He couldn't help either, though. "As you said, there was nothing you could do at that moment. And about what happened between me and Alec, it would have happened eventually. We had started drifting apart long before that. I just didn't see the real reasons soon enough. What matters is that you did nothing wrong and Alexander and I are okay now." Magnus smiled.

"Thank you." Jem replied.

"Wait, is that why you didn't come to live with me right from the start?" Magnus wondered.

"Doesn't matter now, does it?" Jem said vaguely, which made Magnus laugh.

They sat there chatting some more, when they decided to invite Alec to their company. Alec had fallen asleep reading a book on their bed. They let him sleep and spent the rest of the evening catching up.

* * *

Leviathan was now an active member of the on-coming war. So far, he had stayed at the sidelines. Well, he hadn't really, but the others didn't know that. He had been playing the others Prince of Hell good so far, except for Lucifer. He had heard that he had been looking for his son, so he didn't think he would bother him that much. Lucifer had been in his own little bubble, ignoring Hell's gossip, until he involved Leviathan too. Now Leviathan was planning on avenging his love, the one that Lucifer had taken.

To win this war, he had to make the right alliances. So who better than the man Lucifer hates the most? The one who is his greatest nemesis?

He was sitting in the living room of a great mansion along with his dear brother, Satan. This mansion was Satan's home on earth. It had a grand feel in it. It was just like coming out of a movie. Every object in that house, showed the wealth of the owner, intimidating any guest that was ever allowed in.

The owner himself was an attractive young man. He had light skin, bright blue eyes and light blonde hair. He looked like a top model. Satan was the Prince of Wrath. He looked like a lovable and approachable celebrity, when in reality he was the evil personified.

"So, what brings you to my humble abode, brother?" Satan asked.

"I believe you have heard the latest gossip." Leviathan started.

"Yes, of course. The whole Hell is buzzing because of it. Once again, Lucifer has gotten too far into his head." Satan rolled his eyes. The guy had always been fun to manipulate. He was always so angry; it made Satan easy for him to boss him around. What could he say? Lucifer was a good puppet.

"He took her." Leviathan whispered. Out of all his brothers, Satan was the one that never judged him for falling in love. He had been the one Leviathan turned to when he needed someone to talk. Satan would just sit and listen. No one knew why Satan did any of that, but no one would question it either.

Satan understood who he was talking about. Lucifer had Celeste.

Out of all the people in the world, Leviathan had been the only person he could never manipulate. The guy never felt angry enough. He was a strategist. Knowing what happened next always gave him the advantage of calmness. That's why he started getting closer to him. When he heard he had fallen in love, he couldn't care less. He knew, though, love could easily bring anger on the surface. He just wanted to see what it feels like manipulating someone as mild as his brother. Just once. As the years went by, he got closer and closer to him with no luck. He found himself talking to Leviathan more and more. He started enjoying talking to him. He became protective of him. He may never admit it, but no one could hurt Leviathan and stay on Satan's good graces.

"I'll kill him. I have hesitated in the past, not again." Satan said through gritted teeth. They had fought many times with Lucifer at the point of death, but one of the brothers had been there to stop them. He had let them stop him before, but he had no intention of stopping next time he'd have his hands on him.

"No. I have a plan." Leviathan said stopping his brother from going wild.

Of course he did. Satan rolled his eyes internally, but actually said "Which is?" raising an eyebrow.

"We need to win this war once and for all."

The impending war, the war between Princes of Hell that any realm would face the consequences of. That was the war Leviathan was talking about. And Satan was born to win it. "I'm in."

**So, another Prince of Hell makes his appearance in the story. What do you think of Satan? Do you Lucifer will get Jace? What does he even want with him?**

**Here's a spoiler for you from the next chapter:**

_Alec ushered Magnus to the bed after promising him he'll come with. He was on his way there when Leviathan grabbed his arm and stopped him._

_"We don't have time." Leviathan whispered._

_"Alec looked him in the eye and said "Then we make time."_

**So, do your thing. Review, follow, favorite if you want. The more I get, the faster I update.**

**Thank you and Happy Easter everyone!**


	13. Losing Sleep

**This chapter's song is Losing Sleep by John Newman. **

**Thank you for your reviews Intoxic, X-xx-SugarBerries-xx-X and starafeyej(I took your request into consideration, and I hope this chapter can make up for it!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or TID.**

**Warning: make-out boyxboy in the end of the chapter! (if you count that as a warning, I guess..)**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 13

"Did you find the right safehouse?" Leviathan asked.

Magnus, Alec and Leviathan were at the couple's apartment ready to go to the "Riverside", the tavern which was the front of their safehouse. Jem, who had agreed to be the owner, was already there setting up job interviews and anything else necessary to get the tavern running.

"Why, yes I did. And there we can have endless food supplies." Magnus winked and sauntered to the door.

Leviathan saw the Shadowhunter following them and asked "Where are you going?"

Alec raised an eyebrow. "I'm coming with you." He stated.

Leviathan looked to the warlock who was giving him the same look and caved in. "Fine, fine." He murmured.

They reached the "Riverside" and Magnus showed them around. They found Jem in his office at the back of the barbeque house. That room served also as the only way to go to the first floor and the basement.

Jem heard them coming into the office and got up to greet them appropriately. "Welcome. Come on in."

Leviathan had been looking around throughout the tour. He had to admit, the whole décor reminded him of the taverns at the Greek islands. It was refreshing. "I approve" he said "so what kind of tavern is this going to be?"

Jem looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, are you going to let anyone in or is it only going to be open to mundanes?" Leviathan asked.

Jem thought about it for a minute, "I don't know. It's not like when the Downworlders hear a Shadowhunter owns this place, they're going to line up to get here."

"It works out for Pandemonium" Magnus pointed out.

Jem shrugged "I guess as long as they're glamoured from prying eyes they are welcome here. And hopefully hearing that a Shadowhunter owns the place will deter them from eating my clients."

"And they will not see whatever's happening upstairs?" Leviathan asked. He needed to make sure everything they did here remained secret.

"No. Magnus has made sure of it." Jem said.

"Let's move this upstairs, shall we? Jem are you coming?" Magnus asked.

"I guess I could take a break."

The three of them followed Magnus up the stairs. This place was way different than the rest of it. It had a darker feeling in it. It was like a loft. On the far corner was a double king size bed with blood red comforter and white curtains with blood red patterns on them. On the corner right across from it were two dark green leather sofas and two fitting armchairs around the fireplace. The corner closest to them, to their right, had a huge dark wooden bookcase hosting many old books, probably about magic. There was a table there with desk chairs, all of it made of the same kind of wood as the bookcase. The table could host twelve people. On the last corner, the one closest to them to their left, were weapons lining up on the walls. Shadowhunter weapons, mundane weapons, any weapon. You name it, it was there. Any kind of weapon known to the human world and the Shadow world was there on these walls, and in the dark wooden cabinets.

"What do we need these for?" Alec asked.

"I added this compartment just in case. You never know when a psychotic father might pay his poor young son a visit."

They all settled on the sofas, the exceptions being Magnus and Leviathan. It was time for their lesson to begin.

"Okay, now tell me your plan again." Magnus said trying to concentrate.

"First things first. You need to create the imposter." Leviathan said reassuringly.

"No! I need to know the whole plan!" Magnus suddenly yelled. He hated this secrecy. He needed to know what was going to happen. He needed to know what he was getting into.

"No, you don't." Jem spoke up surprising all of them. "You don't need to worry about the future, only about the present. You need to be focused on the now, or else your mind will not be into it."

Jem was right. Magnus could get distracted if he knew about the whole plan. He needed to put his everything in this. It was their only hope. "Fine. What do I do?"

"Focus. See it happening right in front of you. Start with the feet. Close your eyes and see your own feet appearing right in front of you. Let your magic take the form your mind commands it to." Leviathan explained.

Magnus was trying to do as he was told, but apparently it was easier said than done. He had been trying to do it for the last three hours to no avail. He would see sparks fly from his hands and fly through the air but it didn't last for long. It certainly didn't look as feet, not that they looked like anything else. There was only a cloud of sparkles and that wasn't even there throughout the entire three hours. Magnus was frustrated, tired and hungry. He didn't know what he was doing wrong. "It's not working! Why is it not working?!" He started tugging his hair out of frustration.

Alec saw Magnus struggle to do what Leviathan was asking him to, and obviously it wasn't as easy as they all thought. When Magnus started to tug his hair he knew it was time for his boyfriend to take a break. He went up and restrained Magnus hands so that he could calm down. "Hey, hey. No need to get worked up about it. We have time. Let's get you some rest." He whispered to Magnus. He spoke then louder "Jem, could you maybe make us something to eat for lunch?"

"Yes, of course. I'll get right on it." Jem smiled kindly and went downstairs to start on lunch.

Alec ushered Magnus to the bed after promising him he'll come with. He was on his way there when Leviathan grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"We don't have time." Leviathan whispered.

Alec looked him in the eye and said "Then we make time."

"I'll be here shortly." Leviathan said and left. Alec was not concerned. He would show up. Now he needed to comfort his boyfriend.

* * *

Leviathan tried to understand Magnus, he truly did, but they were running out of time. Maybe Satan could help them out. He was a far better teacher than himself. A lot of what Leviathan knew, he had learned them from him, and so far Satan's knowledge had never failed him.

"Another visit, second day in a row. I must say I'm flattered, brother." Satan greeted him.

"Yeah, well, don't be. I need your help." Leviathan found his brother sitting on the sofa staring at the TV. "Next top model? Seriously?"

"Guilty pleasure." Satan shrugged. Those mundanes have created some very amusing concepts for their entertainment. "Now, how can I be of assistance?"

"Come with me." Leviathan grabbed his brother and took him to the safehouse.

Satan glared at him. "You could have let me change clothes first. Where are we anyway?" Satan looked around and two guys on a king size bed. He raised an eyebrow to their direction "Are we here for a show?"

Leviathan rolled his eyes "In a safehouse. Follow me." He moved towards the couple with Satan following close behind. He stood in front of the bed and got the couple's attention. "Remember, brother, when I told you I had a plan? Well, they're part of it."

"A Shadowhunter and a warlock?" Satan asked confused.

Leviathan sometimes forgets that his brother has taken a permanent stay on Earth, as permanent it can be for a demon, with no care for anyone else other than himself. "Not just any warlock or Shadowhunter. This is Magnus Bane, Lucifer's son, and Alexander Lightwood, Magnus' boyfriend. This is my brother Satan." He said pointing to the right person at the right time.

"So you are the one causing all the ruckus, huh?" Satan asked crossing his arms.

"Nice to meet you, too." Magnus rolled his eyes.

Alec asked confused "What are you talking about?"

"Because of him, Lucifer thinks it's okay now to turn against his brother. Greedy bastard, if you ask me." Satan replied nonchalantly.

"Why because of me?" Magnus sighed. He was still tired.

"That is a conversation for another time. You need rest. My brother here will help you finish what we started. We'll be by the fireplace." Leviathan turned towards there and took his brother with him.

"I assume you have not told them the whole truth." Satan murmured.

"No, I haven't and I won't."

"Why?"

"Because they don't need to know. If my plan succeeds they won't ever have to find out." Leviathan explained.

Satan didn't respond. He sat on an armchair and stared at the fireplace. He brother was right. But if they found out eventually, the whole truth, would they still want to be a part of Leviathan's plan?

They sat for another hour in silence, for Magnus to recharge his energy, when Jem came up with the food.

"That was fast." Magnus said as he got up from the bed following Alec to the table.

"I made something easy. Come on, dig in." They settled on the table and served themselves. Jem had made spaghetti and it was delicious.

"I knew there was a reason I gave you the tavern." Magnus smirked and Jem laughed.

Alec looked at Leviathan and Satan eating and it seemed weird to him. If you told him when he was sixteen that one day he would have lunch with a warlock, a fellow Shadowhunter, and two Princes of Hell he would have thought you were crazy. "I thought you guys didn't need to eat."

Satan looked up and said "We are in our human form, if you haven't noticed."

Leviathan continued "Our bodies don't run on demon energies contrary to some common beliefs. According to which form we're in, we need the corresponding food."

They spent the rest of their lunch making small talk. For both Satan and Leviathan it was a good experience. They have gotten used to eating alone and for the first time they were part of a group of people that weren't out for their blood, not yet at least. Neither of them would ever admit it, but it felt good being here. They dismissed that feeling, though, immediately and went back to the task at hand, to teach Magnus a better use of magic.

They went back to the sofas and everyone settled in except Magnus and Satan.

"Are you ready?" Satan asked.

"Yes." Magnus said determined.

"You'll need to put everything in your creation. Lucifer will need to feel your power to believe that the imposter is really you."

Satan was interrupted from Leviathan who asked "I didn't tell you what we were making."

"Please, brother. Why else would you need me? It was the only thing you could never master just right." He turned back to Magnus "Now, your powers are distinctive and that's probably the only downside to the whole thing. I have never felt anything like it. Unfortunately I don't how they'll behave." Satan gave him a careful look.

Magnus read between the lines. After all those centuries of deceit he had mastered that. "You mean there's a chance I'll lose my powers." Satan's silence was all the confirmation he needed. "I won't do it. I will not lose my powers for some sick game of yours!"

"You didn't tell us of that risk!" Alec turned to Leviathan.

"This creation is the only way. And I was not going to let him lose his powers." Leviathan answered calmly.

Alec didn't believe Leviathan, not for a second. But he needed Magnus to calm down or he might lose control again, and who knows what would happen then. He got up and went straight to Magnus. "Magnus, you don't have to do this. I will not force you. Nobody will. We can find another way."

"We can't!" Leviathan shouted.

"We can." Alec said. "I don't want anything to happen to you." Alec was looking into Magnus cat-like eyes and he saw the struggle behind them.

Magnus whispered "I don't know if I can do this. My powers are what keeping Lucifer from going on a killing spree. If I lose them, we're dead." His eyes were filled with unshed tears. He wanted to do this, so that he can be free of his father's hold, but he couldn't give up his powers like that.

Satan stepped in. "Why don't we try it first? Let's see if it's possible, and then you can decide. We'll start simple."

Magnus looked from Satan to Alec, trying to make up his mind. "Okay. We can try." He grabbed Alec hand to keep him here. He didn't want him to leave his side. He felt more confident with him there.

"Okay. Close your eyes." Satan waited till Magnus did that to continue. "Concentrate on the magic running through your body." He saw the wheels turning in the warlock's head and continued "Now picture it. Picture it as anything you want. It doesn't have to be as you. We're starting small."

Magnus heard Satan's voice as if he was underwater. He was holding Alec's hand in a tight grip. The first thing that came in his mind was two blue eyes looking at him with awe and love, those blue eyes that you could never tell what shade they were. There was no name for their color. They were simply unique. He had been amazed the first time he saw them, and he was amazed even now after all this time. After so many times he had had the chance to stare into them, he still couldn't get enough. He got lost in them once again. He heard gasps around the room and he opened his eyes. He saw Alec's projection in front of him with the only part that seemed real being the eyes.

Alec was shocked. He wasn't expecting to see himself staring at them. Magnus had his hand in a death grip but he didn't protest. He must have gotten some of his energy too, because he had felt it. "You know, it's really weird having myself staring at us."

Everyone chuckled and suddenly the projection was gone. Satan did not look so happy though.

"I did it. Why are you so glum?" Magnus asked.

Satan had seen Magnus taking Alec's energy, probably unconsciously. It was the first time he tried and he made a whole projection. He was not supposed to be able to do that in such early stages. There was something going on with the Shadowunter's energy. "Because you didn't do it on your own. I don't know how, but you helped, Alec, didn't you?"

Alec looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"You felt it, when he took your energy, right?"

Alec just nodded.

Magnus didn't know what to make of it. He didn't notice taking Alec' energy. And why was that a problem?

"That was a problem because it was not your energy alone in what you made. Your energies combined-" Satan trailed off. He didn't want to say more. The projection felt different and he didn't know what to make of it yet. "It doesn't matter. What matters is that you need to do this on your own."

Alec squeezed Magnus' hand as a comforting gesture and sat by Jem.

"Let's continue."

They did this for three more hours. Magnus transformed his magic into anything he could think of. A hat, a candle, a scarf, a rabbit and many other things. They decided to call it a day and go home.

"Why don't we stay here?" Magnus whined.

"What about Chairman?" Alec asked.

"Jem can take care of him, can't you Jem?"

"Of course. See you tomorrow." Jem said and left to get some sleep. Tomorrow he had some interviews early in the morning and he needed to rest.

Leviathan and Satan both left with promises of coming back tomorrow.

They lied on the bed under the comforter and Alec wrapped himself around Magnus leaning his head on Magnus' chest.

"You know, it's because of you I did it today. Please, don't stop loving me like you do, Alexander." Magnus whispered thinking that Alec was asleep.

But Alec heard it all. He sat up and towered over his boyfriend. He looked him in the eye and kissed him innocently "Never" He whispered against his lips.

Magnus was looking intently at Alec's face. He wondered how his boyfriend could look so innocent in a moment. He loved his innocence. It made him think of doing unspeakable things to him.

The air between them changed. It got tense with underlying lust and passion. It felt as if they hadn't been alone for years, when in reality it had only been a day. The need of each other overcame their senses. The need to have each other as close as possible, to melt into one, was begging to be satisfied.

Alec saw his lover's eyes darken with lust. The air around him was thick with passion. He wanted Magnus. He needed him. He had missed his warmth. He had missed his hands exploring his skin. He wanted it. He wanted him now.

Magnus saw Alec's eyes fill with wanting. He could feel that they were on the same page, on the same train of thoughts.

Alec didn't waste another moment. He dived in and captured Magnus' lips in a passionate kiss. He didn't know where he got the courage from, but he took control. He straddled his boyfriend's hips, one hand exploring the caramel skin on his chest and the other tugging his hair.

Magnus moaned at the feel of Alec's hands on his body. Sure, he loved Alec's innocent side, but Alec's dominant side was something else entirely. He needed this. He needed to give him control, to let his dear Alexander take care of him and shower him with love in the way only he was able to express. He wrapped his hands around Alec's back and pressed him towards his own body. He needed to feel every bit of his body, touching his own.

Touching Magnus felt like fire to Alec. He was like a moth to a flame. He knew it might burn him, but he couldn't stay away. He couldn't resist. He made his way to his jaw line, leaving kisses as he went. He reached one of his favorite spot on Magnus' body. His pulse point. He attached his mouth to it and started kissing lightly. He felt the fire burning inside him with passion, and he needed his release. He started sucking there, biting hard, and kissing to make it better. Magnus' sounds only made him want more and suck the skin between his lips even harder.

Magnus groaned in pleasure, his hands exploring Alec's body. He felt the muscles on his back contract and he couldn't control the sounds he was making anymore. Alexander knew that abusing his pulse point combined with tugging his hair drove him crazy, and he was taking advantage of the fact.

Alec came up for air and he heard his boyfriend whimper at the loss of contact. He looked into the cat-like eyes and lost himself in them for a moment.

Magnus could see the lust, love and awe in the blue eyes. It surprised him every time. It also made his insides tingle, the butterflies in his stomach awake, and his heart skip a beat. "I love you" he heard Alec breathe. "And I love you. So freaking much" he whispered in return and continued kissing him.

**What do you think Leviathan is hiding from them? What is he not telling?**

**ATTENTION! What did you think of the ending? I have NEVER written a make-out scene and I need to know what you think. Did you like it? Should I write more? If there was anything wrong with it, TELL ME! As you can see, I 'm very anxious about that, so , yeah. I'll stop rambling.**

**You guys do your thing now. Review, follow, favorite if you want. Don't forget to mention your opinion for the ending...**

**Oh, and here's a spoiler for the next chapter:**

_At the sound of his boyfriend's voice Magnus turned towards him "I'm scared. I'm scared that if I let go, I will lose my powers. I can't lose my powers, Alexander."_

_Before Alec could answer, Jace piped in "Why don't you bind them to yourself?"_

_Magnus turned to him confused "Care to elaborate?"_

**Thank you!**


	14. Recovery

**This chapter's song is Recovery by James Arthur. I know it's a little later than expected, but this chapter just didn't want to be written.**

**Thank you Intoxic for your review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or TID.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 14

Jem woke up early in the morning. He had a long day ahead of him. The job interviews he had arranged for today didn't start until noon, so he took his time to get ready. He got up, took a shower and started making breakfast. For the first time since he left the Brotherhood he was eating on his own. That gave him a lot of space and time to think. Space and time he didn't want.

One would have thought that after more than a century with the Silent Brothers he would have let all of his troubles go. That's what he thought. But watching Jace and Alec interacting, seeing other Shadowhunters and living with them, and seeing Magnus again, these things brought back memories. Memories he'd rather leave in the past.

He remembered Tessa, the woman he loved. She was the woman he never really got the chance to be with. She was the one that could see past his illness. She was the reason he wanted to survive his addiction. Jem had been depended on yin fen ever since he was twelve. Because of this drug he had been aware that he would die fast. He had been lucky to even make it to seventeen. He had never thought of a future for himself. He had accepted his fate. But then he met Tessa. She gave him hope. She made him dream again. Because of her, he had started thinking of a future.

He remembered Will, his parabatai. He was a troubled boy that in his own way let Jem into his heart. He was everything good in Jem's life. He was his hope when he thought his last day was here. He was the one to stay by his side when his illness took the best of him. He was the one to get him yin fen, because Jem was too embarrassed to buy it personally. He was his fellow soldier. He was his best friend. He was his brother. And by the Angel, Jem missed him. He missed his arrogance, his obsession against ducks. Angel, he even missed the pointless lies to cover the fact that he was just a hurt boy under his façade.

They were his everything. Now Will was dead, Tessa had been traveling around the world and Jem was on his own. Those feelings, the ones of loneliness, had come back, and something told him they were there to stay.

Jem shook his head. He couldn't think this way. He had Magnus' support and he felt like he could find a good friend in Alec, the one that when he first saw him, he thought Will had been reincarnated. But in reality they were very different, even in appearance. He had been a soldier at war, but now these days were over. If he was needed on the battlefield ever again, he would go. But now it was time for him to recover.

He finished his breakfast and he got ready to leave. When he went to the door, he opened it and found Jace ready to knock. "Jonathan. What are you doing here?"

"It's Jace and I came to see Alec."

"Jace. He is not here. But I'm going there now. Would you like to come with?" Jem asked politely.

Jace shrugged "Sure." He was fed up of the Institute. He wanted to spend some time with his parabatai and get updated on how things were going with Leviathan.

Soon enough, they reached a place called "Riverside". It seemed like a restaurant of some sort, but it was closed. "What is this place?" Jace asked.

"It's a tavern. Alec will tell you all about it. I'll be in my office. Just go up those stairs and you'll find them." Jem smiled kindly.

Jace went up the stairs and found the couple sleeping in the bed. He took in his surroundings and said "Sparkles has overdone himself this time." He looked at all the weapons and whispered "By the Angel, what are they up to?" He realized he was talking to himself, so he tried to wake them up. He started shouting "Good morning, sunshines! I would let the sunlight in, but there are no windows! Time to get up!" Jace saw that neither of them made of a move to get up, so he found another method to use. "Witchlight it is." He took out his witchlight, went close to the couple and put it in front of their eyes. At its glow, Magnus buried his head in Alec's chest and Alec squeezed his eyes shut.

Alec was dreaming about making out with his boyfriend when a blinding light made him wake up. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, hoping the light will go away. When it didn't he opened his eyes. "Angel!" he squeaked.

"Nope, just me. I can summon him if you want. But let me warn you it will not be a pleasant experience."

Alec covered his eyes with his arms and sighed "What are you doing here Jace?"

"You could say hello first, you know." Jace saw Alec glare at him so he gave in "Fine, fine. Just wanted to see how you're doing."

Magnus heard someone talking and he opened one eye to see who it was. When he saw Jace he closed it again and wished he could fall back to sleep. "Shut up, Goldilocks."

"Did I interrupt a good dream, Sparkles?" Jace raised an eyebrow.

"You interrupted a great dream actually. You see, Alec was f-"

"Magnus!" Alec squeaked and covered the warlock's mouth before he said anything else. His face was flaming red, because he knew what Magnus what about to say. Apparently, even their dreams were in sync.

Jace laughed at Alec's face and thought to save him from his misery "Come on, get up, lovebirds."

"Just let us get dressed first. Wait, Mag, could you snap some clothes or something? We didn't bring any with us yesterday." Alec asked.

"Yeah, Mag, just snap some." Jace smirked.

Magnus snapped his fingers twice. The first time he brought some clothes and the second time he gave Jace a new hairstyle. "There, all ready."

Alec started laughing and Jace, when he realized what he was laughing about, started yelling at Magnus "Change it back, Warlock! Or I swear I will throw all your glitter away!" His hair was neon blue, of all colors!

Magnus snapped his fingers again, turning Jace's hair back to normal. "Next time, I'll make your skin pink."

Jace grunted and gave them some space to change their clothes. When they were done, they had breakfast at the table. Waffles were today's meal, Magnus had snapped them in.

"So, what is this place?" Jace asked.

Magnus and Alec took turns in explaining what had happened with Leviathan. How Lucifer had found out Leviathan had turned against him and how they needed a safehouse to complete Leviathan's plan. They told him what that plan entailed as far as they knew and how Magnus created "Riverside" and gave it to Jem.

"What do you need so many weapons for?" Jace asked when they were done with their news.

"You never know when an unwanted Prince of Hell will come banging on your door." Magnus shrugged.

"How did you even come here?" Alec asked. They were now done with their breakfast and just talked until Leviathan showed up to go on with Magnus' lessons.

"Jem brought me. He's at his office." He answered simply.

They spent the rest of the time until lunch talking, catching up and training while Magnus preferred to look from afar, afar being the bed.

* * *

Jem had been signing papers all morning. Magnus has created a beautiful place, if only he had taken care of the rest functional necessities. He had signed food shipments, he had chosen the right cutlery and plates, and he had ordered any gadgets for the kitchen he could think of. In other words everything was ready for the opening night, except the staff. He looked at the watch on his wrist and saw that it was almost time for the first interview of the day to take place. He cleaned up the mess on his desk and put the fake wall to cover the stairs. To the mundane eyes this was a mundane building after all. The place looked spotless.

Just in time a firm knock sounded. Jem got up to welcome his possible employee. He saw a young boy, barely eighteen, standing there in professional attire. He wore black trousers, a white button-down shirt and a skinny burgundy tie with black dress shoes.

"Hello, come on in. My name is James, I suppose you are Leopold?" Jem asked politely and offer his hand for a handshake.

The boy took his hand and said "Hi, nice to meet you. Please call me Leo." He smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Leo. Take a seat." Jem went around the office and took his seat. He thought he caught the boy staring at the fake wall but he dismissed the thought immediately. "So tell me. What position would you like to go for?"

"I want to be a chef one day, so I'd like to be in the kitchen. But I could work as a waiter, too. My friends say I'm a social butterfly, so I think I wouldn't mind being around people." Leo shrugged.

"Do you have any experience with the kitchen-department?"

"No, I haven't been given the opportunity yet. Can I be honest with you?" Leo asked carefully.

"I wouldn't expect anything less."

"Honestly, I just need this job. My little sister suffers from leukemia and my parents are both gone, so I just need to be able to pay the bills. I don't care what I have to do for it." Leo looked down at his hands ashamed, but honest. He did need this job. The reason didn't matter.

Jem looked at him another moment and said "I'm sorry about your sister. I can see you care about her deeply. She's in good hands." He smiled kindly.

"Thank you. I just wish my parents were here, you know? That I didn't have to be a mom, a dad and a brother." Leo frowned.

"I understand. We may wish things, but they don't always happen. We just need to deal with what we've got no matter how hard it can be. Don't give up hope." Jem smiled softly.

"Thank you, Mr. James."

"You can call me Jem. Anyway, I'll consider your application and I'll tell you my decision in two days' time the most." Jem got up from his seat and led the young man out.

"Thank you again Mr.- Jem." Leo shook his hand and turned to leave.

"Have a good day, Leo." Jem saw the boy leaving and thought about it again. The place was big. He needed many waiters, especially if both Downworlders and mundanes were allowed in, so he thought giving the boy the job wouldn't hurt, would it? Either way, the boy needed the money. He made a mental note to call him later that evening.

* * *

Alec and Jace had just finished training, when Leviathan and Satan popped in.

"Who's that guy?" Jace asked.

"That's Satan." Alec said.

"You're Satan? I was expecting red skin and horns not some model-wannabe."

"I'm guessing you're the angel boy, right?" Satan said ignoring his rude comment.

"I know I'm very good looking like an angel, but you can call me Jace."

Satan chuckled. He turned to Leviathan "I like this one."

"You are the only one." Magnus murmured.

"Watch it, Sparkles."

Magnus rolled his eyes and ignored Jace. "What are we going to do today?"

"What we did yesterday. But you're going to try to make something in human form, without Alec's help." Leviathan said.

"I thought Satan was the one tutoring me?"

"He is. I just answered for him." Leviathan shrugged.

Magnus got to work and tried to do as he was told. He closed his eyes, concentrated on his magic and tried to picture what he wanted to create each time, a leg, a hand, a head. Nothing worked though. All that happened was a glittery cloud being released from Magnus' finger tips, but just when he willed it to take a form, the cloud disappeared. He couldn't do it.

"What's going on?" Jace asked. He had been informed about everything they had been trying to do. Alec had told him everything about yesterday too, how Magnus managed to create Alec's projection, but now the warlock couldn't make a thing.

"I can't do it!" Magnus sighed in frustration. "Every time I try to let it take a form…"Magnus groaned running his hands through his hair.

Alec was sitting on the bed watching Magnus trying time and time again to create something to no avail. "Mag? What's wrong?"

At the sound of his boyfriend's voice Magnus turned towards him "I'm scared. I'm scared that if I let go, I will lose my powers. I can't lose my powers, Alexander."

Before Alec could answer, Jace piped in "Why don't you bind them to yourself?"

Magnus turned to him confused "Care to elaborate?"

"I don't know how, but I've heard it's possible. You could bind your powers to your body and soul. That way no matter how much power you transfer into your creation, you will never lose them." Jace added as an afterthought "Unless you die of course."

Magnus squinted his eyes at him unable to believe that Jace came up with something that actually sounded like the solution to their problem. "I knew you could be useful, Goldilocks. I just thought it would be in another lifetime."

Magnus got to work with his binding spell and Jace went to sit by Alec's side.

While watching Magnus do the spell, Alec whispered to Jace "Do you think it's going to work?"

"The imposter thing? I don't know. I hope Leviathan knows his brother as good as he thinks he does, or else we're all screwed."

* * *

Jem was done with the interviews for today. He had seen some pretty good people. He had found the right chef, who apparently would bring his own assistants and tomorrow he would find the rest of the waiting staff. For now, he would call Leo to offer him officially the job.

* * *

Leo was sitting in his living room waiting for the phone to ring, when it finally did. He picked it up right away. "Hello? Leo speaking"

"Hello? This is Jem. I called to tell you that you have the job, if you want it."

"Really? Yes! Thank you! Of course I want it!" Leo said excitedly.

"Good. I'll e-mail you your hours and when you start working. See you soon Leo."

"Thank you, Jem. See you soon." Leo hung up and smiled to himself.

"Well?" The brown haired handsome man asked his from his armchair.

"He bought it, Master."

"Good." Lucifer grinned. "Let's see what my son is up to, now."

**What is Lucifer up to now? Hanging out with mundanes? What do you think about Jace's idea? Will it work?**

**Here's a little spoiler for the next chapter:**

_"Do you know what my father used to tell me? 'Love is to destroy.'" He paused for a moment and saw Magnus looking at him. He locked eyes with the warlock and said "Do you know what I would tell him if he were here? I would tell him that love is not a weakness, it is a strength. A strength that has no rival. If your love is as strong as to undo you, then you should embrace it, because your undoing will be the sweetest of all."  
_

**So do your thing. Review, follow, favorite if you want to.**

**Thank you!**


	15. Mirrors

**I'm sorry for being a little late with this update. I was away during the past week. I was up in the mountains with fellow scouts and there was no internet or laptop. Thank the Angel I had pen and paper.**

**This chapter's song is Mirrors by Justin Timberlake.  
**

**Thank you for your reviews Intoxic and GlitteryAlchemist!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or TID.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 15

"Leviathan, have you found out what happened that night?" Magnus asked.

They were lying around after a good dinner made by the new chef of "Riverside". Tomorrow was the opening night and they had offered to be the lab experiments and be the first to taste the food. It was surprisingly good. Jem was definitely going to keep this chef around.

So they were now talking for everything and anything, when Magnus remembered the day that had made him scared of his own self. He had avoided thinking about that night, but maybe Leviathan had found out something.

"Whatever happened that night Magnus, the reason is in your head. I can only speculate. You are the only one who knows the answer." Leviathan replied.

"What were you feeling then?" Alec asked.

"I felt you shouldn't have had to see that. We've come a long way and I didn't want you to leave because of my mistake. I just wanted to do something to prevent that." Magnus said looking down at their locked hands on his lap.

Leviathan looked at Magnus and said "The way I see it, the Shadowhunter may be your anchor, but he is your undoing too."

Magnus looked at him and left the room immediately. He needed some air. He needed to think. What if Leviathan was right? Did it really matter?

Alec got up ready to follow Magnus, but an arm grabbing him stopped him. He turned and saw Jace holding him in place.

"Don't. Let me." Jace said and went after Magnus missing the shocked expression on his parabatai's face. He didn't really know where the warlock would go, if he were him, he would go either to the training room or somewhere outside. He went to the balcony of "Riverside" and looked out searching for anything sparkly. He found him by the river, his back turned towards him. He didn't waste a second and walked there.

Magnus was standing looking out the river, but not really seeing anything. He was thinking over Leviathan's words. He basically said it was Alec's fault that Magnus lost control. It wasn't. It was his own. He went back into that night remembering what he felt right before he lost it. He remembered rage towards his father who couldn't take no for an answer. Most of all he remembered flaring anger toward himself that even though he saw the signs, his mind didn't register them. Because of that, Alec got hurt. Magnus wondered how Alec was still with him, after all of the trouble he had caused in his life. His train of thoughts stopped when he heard someone behind him. This person's steps were very light, so it was not Alexander. He turned around and saw Jace behind him. "I'm not in the mood to bicker, Jace." Magnus sighed.

Jace stepped beside him. "That's something we can both agree on."

"What are you doing here?" Magnus asked.

Jace didn't acknowledge the question and instead said "You take good care of my brother. You know that, right?"

"Am I?" Magnus asked. "Look around you, Jace. We're hiding! We're hiding because someone decided it was okay to put everything and everyone I love in jeopardy! We're hiding because of me!"

"I don't think it really matters." Jace replied calmly. "All I know is that Alec wanted to die and now with you he is smiling. He is happy with you regardless of what situation you're in."

Magnus stayed silent, thinking of what Jace said.

Jace continued "Do you know what my father used to tell me? 'Love is to destroy.'" He paused for a moment and saw Magnus looking at him. He locked eyes with the warlock and said "Do you know what I would tell him if he were here? I would tell him that love is not a weakness; it is a strength, a strength that has no rival. If your love is as strong as to undo you, then you should embrace it, because your undoing will be the sweetest of all." Jace said and left Magnus to think by himself.

Jace was right. Magnus didn't feel weak because he loved Alexander. He thought he had loved many over the centuries, but he never knew what true love meant until he met Alec. The ones before him may have been weaknesses, but Alec was his strength. He was the reason he kept on living. He was the reason he knew what family felt like. His smile was the reason his heart skipped a bit every time he looked at him. Alec wasn't his undoing. He was his redemption. He was his happiness, his and his alone. He wouldn't let go.

Magnus walked back to the barbeque house. He was ready to go up the stairs when he saw a mundane looking at him. He didn't see through him like he was supposed to. He was actually looking right at him. He put a spell on himself so that even warlocks couldn't see him and stayed around the boy for a little while. When he had inspected enough, he made himself visible again and waited for the boy to come closer.

Magnus was leaning on the wall inspecting his black nail polish, seeming indifferent "You know, you humans with the sight, you always betray yourselves. You may try to be sneaky little things, but you can't help the recognition that shines in your eyes every time you see something of the Shadow World."

The boy froze on the spot. He stuttered "I-I d-don't know what you're talking about." He looked at him as if it was the first time he had ever seen him.

* * *

Jace was sitting next to Alec with Satan and Leviathan occupying the two armchairs.

"Where is Magnus?" Leviathan asked impatiently.

Jace rolled his eyes. "Last time I saw him he was by the river."

"I'll go find him." Leviathan said and left the room.

* * *

Magnus raised an eyebrow "Oh? You don't?" He snapped his fingers and a cloud of glitter formed over him reading "Are you sure?" in elegant letters. He saw the boy's head snap up and read his message. "See, I think you're lying to me. And no one lies to the High Warlock of Brooklyn." He took slowly, a step forward, while the boy took a step back. The boy was looking at him scared with his eyes wide. When Magnus had him trapped on the wall Magnus spoke again in a low voice "Who are you working for?"

Before the boy had the chance to speak up, someone came in.

Leviathan saw that the warlock had someone pinned on the wall. It was a young boy, no more than seventeen, looking terrified. Leviathan could feel Magnus' control slipping away. He had to step in or the boy would be only ashes by the end of this encounter. "Stephan? What are you doing here? I thought your task was to keep the vampires away from the Moon Children. Come on, Magnus. Let's go."

Magnus raised his hands up in defeat and pretended to leave, just like Leviathan had asked him to. But he only hid behind a wall. He couldn't help but being suspicious.

The boy, Leo was his real name, fell on the floor when the warlock left. "Thank you."

Leviathan looked at him and said "Oh, don't thank me yet. Now, we both now that was not your real task. Why don't you tell my brother, if he wants in with the plan, tell him to come and talk to me and to stop making his pets do his dirty work." Leviathan said and left. When he turned the corner he saw Magnus leaning against the wall.

"Why did you stop me?" Magnus almost whispered.

"You were losing control, your Shadowhunter was nowhere to be seen and you had to calm down somehow because you would have fried him." Leviathan said in a harsher tone that he meant to.

Magnus ignored him and asked the next question on his head "What has he ever done to you?"

"What?" Leviathan asked confused.

"Alexander. What has he ever done to you?" Magnus repeated.

Leviathan raised his voice. "Are you joking? He hunts down my kind daily! He kills my family without remorse!"

Magnus raised an eyebrow "Oh, they're your family now?"

Leviathan had a sad look on his face when he said "I'm a demon, Magnus. That's my nature."

Magnus looked at him for a moment. How long before Leviathan betrayed them? That's what demons do. He had just lied to him. How long before he turns against them? "Yeah, thanks for reminding me." Magnus went back to the room, with Leviathan in tow, and sat on the other side of Alec.

Leviathan clapped his hands excitedly "Now, Let' continue our lessons, shall we?"

Magnus was silent at first giving Leviathan time to tell them about what happened downstairs. When he seemed unwilling to take the chance he spoke up. "Lucifer has spies in the tavern."

Leviathan sighed. "Did they really have to know?"

Magnus looked at him with his eyebrow raised "Did you expect me to lie to them?"

Alec looked around the room. Jace didn't look surprised and Satan was silently fuming. "What are we going to do about it?"

"You? Nothing. I'll take care of it." Satan said and left going after his dear brother, Lucifer.

* * *

Satan and Lucifer were very close during the first ten years of their lives. Then their powers started to develop and Lucifer had been too pliable for his own good. Satan had been greedy using his powers on everyone he could and Lucifer had been his first experiment. He could get angry so easily, with only one word. Satan couldn't help it, he enjoyed toying with him. And then Leviathan became the brother he never found in Lucifer. It was one thing to go after him, he didn't care, but it was another to go after his brother.

He found Lucifer in his office. He rolled his eyes internally. The man never left this place unless he really had to. He must have been sleeping here too.

Lucifer didn't lift his head from what he was reading. He didn't want to acknowledge Satan's presence but his stare was unnerving. "I have to say, I wasn't expecting you anytime soon."

"Is that so? Forgive me, but I have to disagree."

"What do you mean?" Lucifer tensed. He didn't like the tone of his voice. He was awfully calm and everyone knew when Satan was calm, on the inside he was exactly the opposite.

Satan laughed. "Come on, little bro. We both know that when you went up against Leviathan, you went up against me."

Lucifer shrugged. He got up and went around his office and he stood right in front of his desk leaning on it. "I killed two birds with one stone. So what?"

"Killed?" Satan laughed like a maniac. "Oh my, you're hilarious." He said trying to catch his breath. When he composed himself again, he took a few steps towards Lucifer dangerously slowly. He got close to his face and said in a menacing tone "You can't kill me. You don't have it in you. And even if you did, I wouldn't let you. I as sure as hell wouldn't let you hurt my brother. You started a war you know you can't win, Lucifer."

"When I get Magnus, I will win."

"Oh yes, Magnus Bane. He is a good lad, one that I will not let near you." He saw Lucifer's eyes darken and continued. "Let me offer you a way out, a deal if you want. You will let Celeste go, you will leave Magnus and Leviathan alone and you'll go back to your miserably proud life." He leaned down to whisper in his ear "Remember, I'm the only one who knows how to truly get rid of you, brother." Satan warned him and left.

"I'm definitely not backing down now brother." He whispered and left the room. He passed some dim-lit hallways made of black marble. He went down some stairs to the cells. He called to the guards "Leave us!" and he went to see Celeste. He opened the door and saw her lying there on the floor, her limbs chained to the wall. He looked as she should, like the pathetic little creature she was. "How are you my dear?"

"Still kicking. How about you? Is your plan screwed up yet?" She said.

He laughed. "I have to say, I thought you would have been dead by now."

"Sorry to disappoint."

"Oh, no. You didn't. I'm so very glad you're alive. I think you beloved needs a little motivation don't you?"

Celeste tensed all over and waited for Lucifer to go on.

He snapped his fingers and a camera on a tripod showed up. "How about we make a little video, huh?" He grabbed her hair, pulled her head back and she screamed. He snapped his fingers once again and the camera started recording.

**Video? What video? What is Lucifer going to do this time?**

**I have an important question for ou guys. Do you want the war to happen? Or do you think that the couple will actually manage to stop it in time? What is your opinion?**

**Here is a spoiler for the next chapter:**

_"He could have found a thousand ways to hurt Leviathan, but he chose this one. And he's is going to pay for it."_

_"Oh, he is, believe me." Satan said deadly serious._

_"How can you be so sure?" Jem asked._

_"Because I'm the only one in the world who knows how to get rid of him for good."_

**So if you're still reading my story, review, follow, favorite! Whatever you want! It'd be good to let me know you're still here!**

**Thank you!**


	16. Let Her Go

**Here is the next chapter. The song for this one is Let Her Go by Passenger.**

**Thank you StarliteOracle and Intoxic for your reviews! I just realized I haven't expressed my gratitude to the people who have favorited and follow this story. So thank you! I hope you enjoy this fic as much as I enjoy writing it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI and TID.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 16

Leviathan was hanging out at the safehouse again, along with Satan, Magnus, Alec, Jace and Jem. The two parabatai were training and the rest of them were sitting around chatting until it was time Jem had to go to work and Magnus had to start practicing again.

Jem was telling a story about how some of the Fey Folk caused trouble a second night in the row, when a gift box turned up in Leviathan's lap.

"I thought you didn't celebrate your birthday anymore." Satan said.

"I don't. Even if I did, it's not today." Leviathan responded mechanically staring at the box. He had a feeling he knew who it was from and he didn't really want to find out what it contained.

"What are you staring at? Open it!" Magnus said.

He unwrapped the box and saw a tape with no name on it. "Could you snap a camera?"

With a snap of his fingers a camera and a TV appeared in front of them. Leviathan put the tape in and pressed play. The screen showed a dark room made of stone with chains on the wall. There was a figure chained there, but it wasn't visible who it was. Lucifer's face came on the screen and Leviathan didn't need to see who it was the one chained on the wall. He knew. It was Celeste.

"_This is a gift to my dear brothers. I hope the whole gang's there with you. I mean this is not something to keep to yourself." He moved slowly towards the wall while talking "You see I decided to have a… party, if you want. And my special guest is…" He snapped his fingers and light filled the room "our dear Celeste."_ Satan pursed his lips in anger and Leviathan growled.

"_For those of you who don't know her, well, she is my newest toy. She's beautiful, isn't she? With her deep brown hair" he touched her hair "and those alluring green eyes." He looked into her eyes in awe. "Let's not forget about this dazzling body of hers." He touched her body. He started from her neck, moved to her breast, then her curves and finished with her legs. _

_He turned to the camera again, "I have to say, you chose well, brother. I have one question for you, though. How many times have you used magic on her? For how many years have you been preserving her beauty?" Chain rattling sounded and Lucifer laughed. "Oh, of course, my brother wouldn't do such a thing." He turned to Celeste "At least, that's what he's told you. Let me tell you a little secret." He leaned forward and yell-whispered "He lied!"_

"I'll kill him." Satan said.

Leviathan couldn't react. He didn't even see what Lucifer was doing. All he saw was her. He watched her face, her reactions, and her movements, anything that could betray her well- being. But she had gotten good at hiding emotions. He was thankful for that, because he didn't want Lucifer to see her vulnerable, but he was also mad, because he couldn't know if she was okay.

_Celeste tried to pull away from Lucifer saying "He didn't."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_He has never lied to me. I've known that ever since I met him." She said confidently._

"_Is that right? Let me remind you, there's a first time for everything."_

_She moved away as if he had slapped her. _

_He moved closer and patted her cheek "Don't be afraid, little girl. I won't hurt you." He smirked and said "But I can't promise the same about them." He stepped away from Celeste and nodded to someone who was behind the cameras. Three Greater Demons walked in. Lucifer nodded to them "You know what to do."_

None of them knew they were others in the room. Satan was furious, Leviathan had tears running down his face and the rest of them were too shocked to react. They saw the demons hit her, claw her, taunt her. The lied to her about Leviathan, they lied how he never loved her or else she wouldn't still be here. They circled her kicking her, pushing her, her chains rattling so loud, you could hear them clearer than their sneers.

Leviathan saw them tearing her clothes apart and he understood something. This had never been about Celeste. It had been about him. Lucifer didn't want to hurt her. He wanted to humiliate her only to taunt Leviathan, to hurt him, not her.

"_Enough!" Lucifer said from behind the camera. The demons retreated and he moved closer to her with the camera in his hands. He zoomed to her face and asked "Any last words?"_

_Celeste was crying by now. She was tormented and tired. She didn't care about herself though, only about him, Leviathan. "Let me go, Lev. And remember, you promised me."_

_Lucifer's face came up on the screen "I told you brother. If you want to dance with the devil, you will."_

Leviathan got up angry and threw the camera against the wall. The force was so great, it shattered in a million pieces. He started screaming. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed to let his anger out in some way. "First the spies! Now this!" He yelled.

Everyone was looking at him concerned and scared of what they just saw. They knew Lucifer was ruthless, but this video made it so much more real. Jem was the first one to compose himself. "Wait, what spies?"

Everyone was silent. They hadn't told Jem about it, it had slipped their mind, but apparently the Prince had the answer ready on his lips. Leviathan looked at him accusingly. "One of your employees was actually working for my dear brother!"

Jem was speechless. He had chosen all of his employees himself, how could he not have seen a spy? What kind of Shadowhunter was he if he couldn't identify someone who worked for Lucifer? He had let them in. Because he failed to see them for their real selves an innocent woman was tortured. He needed some air. "Um, excuse me."

Magnus saw Jem running out of the room and he stood up to follow him. "Jem-" His lover's voice stopped him, though.

"Magnus, wait. Let me." Alec asked. He felt like he had a connection with Jem. He was certain he was blaming himself for everything. After all he had been in the same boat. Magnus nodded his approval and Alec run after Jem. He found him by the river staring at nothing in particular. "What is it with this spot?"

Jem didn't even flinch at hearing Alec's voice. He just responded calmly "It has a calming aura, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess it does. Want to talk about it?" Alec asked carefully walking up beside him.

Jem was silent for a minute. Saying out loud that it was his fault would make it more real, but he didn't want to bottle up his feelings. "It was my fault. If I hadn't hired one of his pets, Lucifer wouldn't have gotten mad, he wouldn't have done this. It was because of me he was provoked. It was because of me that an innocent woman was tormented like that."

"Actually, it is on me." Satan said. He had followed them immediately. He couldn't bear seeing his brother broken. The guilt was eating him inside out. He had been standing there listening in on their conversation. He couldn't let Jem think it was his fault, not when he was the one to blame.

"What do you mean?" Alec asked confused, while Jem was looking at him unconvinced.

"I don't know why I'm going to tell you any of this but I will." He hesitated. "Well, here goes nothing." He whispered and started with his story. "Lucifer and I had been really close once upon a time. We had a fallout and we have been on each other's throats ever since. Leviathan and I got closer over the years. In him I found the brother I never found in Lucifer. I know Celeste. She is the only person that has never been afraid of me, and she even knew my real identity. Such a good- hearted girl doesn't deserve the way life has treated her. She made Lev happy. I know my brother has a plan to get her back and I've been tried so hard to stick to it and not just go and take her back to my brother. His plan may take some time, but it is a sure success. I went along because I didn't think Lucifer would give her a second thought. But when he sent that lock of her, I had to do something. I just wanted to stop him from hurting her. I met him and offered a way out, which apparently he didn't take. I only wanted to help."

Alec was shocked to see there was a soft side to Satan. He also agreed with him. If the girl was as good as he made her to be, then she didn't deserve what she was going through. "It's not only on you. It's his fault too. He was the one that hurt her. He could have found a thousand ways to hurt Leviathan, but he chose this one. And he's is going to pay for it."

"Oh, he is, believe me." Satan said deadly serious.

"How can you be so sure?" Jem asked.

"Because I'm the only one in the world who knows how to get rid of him for good."

* * *

Leviathan was losing it. How could he keep his promise after seeing this? How could he go on with his plan knowing that Lucifer could hurt her even more any moment now? How could he let her go?

"Leviathan, you need to calm down so we can think of something." Magnus tried to reason, but Leviathan had none of it. Satan, Jem and Alec walked in and Magnus was relieved to see they were okay.

The distressed Prince started yelling, collecting fire in his palms. "Don't you see?! This is my fault! He has her because of me! Because we had a stupid fight and I let her go on her own. I should have been there. I should have protected her! I failed her!"

The fire in his palms was as big as two bowling balls. If he released them, he could burn a whole through the wall the side of a double door. Magnus had to stop him. He was late though. He saw Leviathan's hands move as if in slow motion and he reacted hoping he wasn't too late. He made a motion with his hands as if he was pushing somebody away from him and the flames died making a sizzling sound as they disappeared.

"How did you do that?" Satan asked. He could have stopped the flames himself, but he didn't register his brother's action in time. He could do that though because he was a demon and he could control demonic energy. Magnus could do it too since he was half-demon, but he wasn't supposed to be able to control such a big amount of energy coming from a Prince of Hell. He definitely wasn't supposed to be able to vanish it.

"I don't know. I just did." Magnus shrugged.

Their attention was turned towards Leviathan when he said "I'm going to get her out of there. Now."

"Lev, stop. This is not your fault. It's mine. I provoked him." Satan said grabbing his arms so that he couldn't leave.

"What?" he whispered.

Satan shook his head "I didn't know what he was going to do, but I can make this right. No, I will make this right."

"How? How could you fix something like this?"

"By getting rid of him forever." Satan looked him in the eyes showing him that he was telling him the truth. "You go there and fight him, you will die right away. I can help you."

"What do you mean he dies right away?" Jace asked.

"Lucifer has put some kind of shield spell on himself. I don't know how he got his hands on it, but I know who created it." He looked at Magnus.

"No one was supposed to find out about that spell. It's too powerful. Once I created it, I hid it right away. No one knows where it is but me." Magnus frowned.

"Obviously that's not true. I have seen it and I know how to destroy it."

"You're not serious. It's too dangerous!" Magnus raised his voice. The rest of them were looking at the two puzzled, but he wasn't going to reveal what needed to be done yet. It was dangerous even to know about it, let alone act on it. This spell was one of Magnus' greatest mistakes.

"I know. We have no other choice."

They shared a look and Magnus gave in for now. "Fine. Let's make this imposter now. We have a girl to save."

* * *

Lucifer was still in Celeste's cell. It's not like he had anything better to do for now. She had mostly been quiet, until now.

"So, your son doesn't want you. Why?"

If it was anyone else asking, Lucifer would have been angry at them. But this girl was too kind for her own good. "Let's say, I haven't been much of a father to him."

"What are you going to do about it?"

The girl was unbelievable. His own minions had just beaten her up and she was acting as if he were any other person. "Since he doesn't want me, I'll make him."

Celeste shook her head. "That's not what a father is supposed to do."

"I don't care. I'm not a father and I don't intend to become one." Lucifer got up and left for his office. He had some planning to do.

***sigh* I think Lucifer is getting over his head, right? What is he going to do to Magnus this time? And Magnus should be more careful next time with the spells he's creating.**

**So tell me what you think! If you're still with me review, follow, favorite... anything is welcome, even if you have something bad to say!**

**How about a sneak peek from the next chapter?**

_Magnus considered Alec's words. Once again, he was right. They needed to stop his insane father from ruining the world as it is. He just didn't want to do it by letting go what was keeping him sane at the moment. "You and the fear of losing my powers once and for all are the only ones that bring me to myself when I lose control. If I let go of that fear, you are the only one that could ever save me. How could I ever put that weight on your shoulders?"_

**Thank you!**


	17. I Won't Give Up

**Here is the next chapter. Its song is I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz.**

**Thank you Intoxic for your review! And thank you all of you people who followed or favorited this fic! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or TID.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 17

Lucifer was standing at the balcony of his mansion. He had called every demon that had allied with him to attend in this meeting and he was pleased to say they had obeyed. He studied the crowd carefully, ignoring the whispers about him and the reason of this meeting. He raised his hand to silence them and in seconds only their breathing could be heard. He stayed silent a moment more, and then he began his speech.

"Some time ago I came to you asking to join my quest. Others came to me for the same reason. Some of you may not want war, but you need it. You need your freedom in every realm and I'm telling you, you deserve it. I'm telling you, you have every reason to ask for it. I'm telling you, I'll fight with you. I'll fight _for_ you. Our opponents will not go down without a fight though. We will show them what it means to fight! We will show them who we are! We will show no mercy! We will win! They will taste defeat!" at that everyone started cheering as if they were watching a bull fight. Lucifer waited for the uproar to die down and continued "I have come here asking for your opinion on an important matter. I know many of you complain that you can't sit tight and wait. I understand your feelings and I'm here to welcome you in my plans. We need to give those angel-boys a message. To do that, we have to take one of them, someone who supports them, someone important to them. Why take someone? Because they feel invincible! They rely on their unity, and if we break it, we break them too. But I cannot do that on my own. You have two days to form a plan and run it by me. The best one will be the plan I'll act on and its creator can come with me. It has to be flawless. It has to send our message loud and clear. They stand no chance! We will win! We will be free!"

The crowd started cheering even louder than before. They were excited. It felt as if he was watching people cheer a duel during the Ancient Rome's time. He looked one last time at them, smiled his victorious smile, and left.

Lucifer returned to his office right away. He didn't like those meetings but he had received so many complaints about what was he doing all this time and when were they going to fight. Did they think war happens overnight or something? Anyway, he didn't care about those low-lives. He just wanted their plans. He wanted to hit his opponents right where it hurt.

* * *

Magnus, Alec, Jace, Leviathan and Satan had fallen asleep at the barbeque house. They had spent last night encouraging Magnus to finally make the imposter, but he was too afraid to let go of his fear of losing his powers, even now that they were bound to him. His powers had been what defined him for so long, he couldn't let them go, he couldn't let the fear go, because if he did, he would stop at nothing to achieve what he wanted, even if that meant losing himself in the process.

Jem was the one to wake them up with the smell of pancakes and bacon. He had had a late night yesterday; some werewolves just didn't want to leave. He was running on little sleep but they needed it more, because they were running on little time. He wanted the woman to be saved and he would help them any way he could, even if that meant cooking meals for them. After making sure they were awake he left to go back to the tavern.

"Are you ready to let go of your fears yet, Magnus?" Leviathan asked.

"Let me wake up first and I'll let you know." Magnus said and continued his breakfast.

"Let the guy function first, Lev." Satan scolded his brother playfully.

After they finished breakfast, Magnus knew what was coming. Leviathan would start asking questions and Satan would start with his lessons. He needed some time to think, but he didn't want to go alone. "Alexander, darling, would you take a walk with me?"

Alec shrugged "Sure. Lead the way."

They walked towards the river. There was a couple some meters to their right, but they didn't mind them. Magnus reached for Alec's hand and they walked like that to the edge of the river. He stopped there looking out at the water, with his boyfriend's hand in a tight grip. He wanted to let go of everything holding him back so bad, but he couldn't. There were not many things that Magnus Bane feared, but letting go had been recently added to the short list. He had lost control twice so far. Alec and his fear were the only ones that stopped him from going too far. If he let the fear behind, would Alec help him? Could Magnus put that much weight on his shoulders?

They had been here for ten minutes and Alec had let the silence engulf them, but Magnus might be getting a little too lost in his thoughts because now he was frowning. "Why are we here?"

Magnus snapped out of his thoughts and smirked. "Don't you like it?"

"I like our bed better." Alec murmured.

Magnus heard of course, and laughed. "Me too."

"You didn't answer my question."

Magnus pulled Alec in front of him, Alec's back to his chest, so that Alec was in his arms. He settled his head in the crook of Alec's neck and shoulder. He breathed in his smell, sandalwood- Alec had used his body wash apparently- and something that was just Alec. "Because I'm scared." He whispered. He knew Alec understood that he was answering his question and not responding to his last statement.

"I know." Alec turned in Magnus' arms so that he could look at those green eyes with gold sparks that he loved so much. "But, you know what? I'm also afraid of what will happen if we won't do something. I'm not just talking about Leviathan's girl. I'm talking about Lucifer's war. This war is against Princes of Hell. It is against the world itself. I don't think anyone has ever seen anything like it to know what to expect. If we don't do something to stop it, the world as we know it will not exist anymore. I don't think we want to find out what will be in its place."

Magnus considered Alec's words. Once again, he was right. They needed to stop his insane father from ruining the world as it is. He just didn't want to do it by letting go what was keeping him sane at the moment. "You and the fear of losing my powers once and for all are the only ones that bring me to myself when I lose control. If I let go of that fear, you are the only one that could ever save me. How could I ever put that weight on your shoulders?"

"You can and you will. You know why?" he saw Magnus shake his head and biting his lip. By the Angel, he looked so vulnerable right now, so beautiful and only Alec could ever see him this way. How could he not do everything he can to save the man he loved? No matter the weight of his decisions and actions, Alec will always save him. "Because I can take it. Because no matter what world, which realm we live in, I will always be there to save you. I won't let you fall. As long as I'm alive nothing will happen to you. And even if I die, I will do anything in my power to protect you. I will never give up on us, on you." Alec caressed his cheek lovingly, looking into his eyes which were starting to pool with unshed tears.

Magnus had never felt so loved before in his life. He had said the same thing so many times during all the months he had been with Alec and each time it had been as true as the one before. Each time his love for this man was growing bigger and stronger. Here was a man standing in front of him stating that he would do anything to reach his goal, to save Magnus' life. How could he not love him? How could he not trust him with everything he had? His heart had been ripped in the most loving way and given to the blue-eyed man he loved, to keep it and look after it for as long as he wanted. "You will not die, not as long as I breathe. I will let go of the fear and when you're not there to help me, your love for me will do it for you. I have nothing to fear anymore, not when I have you loving me." When he finished talking, he let a tear run down his face. He couldn't keep them at bay anymore. He was truly happy and he wasn't afraid of showing that to his Shadowhunter. He leaned down and kissed him slowly; letting every emotion he was feeling into that kiss and Alec kissed him back putting as much emotion into it as he himself was giving.

Their moment was ruined by the couple that had passed behind them murmuring words like "disgusting", "sinful" and cursing words that neither of them cared about.

"Let's go back?" Alec asked, lacing their fingers together.

"Let's, love." Magnus said kissing his boyfriend's hand and leading him back to the barbeque house.

* * *

Magnus and Alec were gone for ten minutes now and Leviathan was pacing he floor nervously. "Where are they?" He murmured.

"Let them be Lev, they'll come back." Satan said from his relaxed position on the sofa.

"But why did he need to take a walk all of a sudden?"

Satan couldn't take it anymore. Lev's nervous pacing and constant complaining were giving him a headache. "Because you pushed him too far!" He yelled. "Now sit your butt on the sofa, you're making me dizzy!"

Leviathan huffed and sat down and waited for the couple to come back.

Meanwhile, Jace was trying his luck with Alec's bow. He wasn't that good at it. Most of the arrows had hit the red circle but not all of them. Especially when he was on the move, his vision got blurry, and his target seemed to disappear so the arrow would miss. He didn't know how Alec had the patience to do it.

After twenty minutes of pointless practice with the bow, Alec and Magnus came in.

Alec raised an eyebrow at Jace "What are you doing with my bow?"

"I was giving it a try, but as you can see, your little bow cannot handle my magnificent self."

Alec rolled his eyes at his parabatai and chose to ignore him.

"So, shall we begin?" Magnus grinned at Leviathan finally free from his fear.

Leviathan raised an eyebrow "I thought you were scared? Although, if you ask me, even your little cat can be braver than you."

Magnus looked at Satan fake-pouting "Couldn't they make a Prince of Love or something? I'm sure he'd have better manners than this one."

"Love is not a Sin." Satan answered as if that explained everything. It was known that the Princes of Hell were created based on the seven deadly sins.

"Tell that to those homophobes out there. Anyway, we have a girl to save and a war to stop, if my mind is not deceiving me. Who is up for the task?"

Leviathan didn't push his luck anymore. If Magnus was not afraid and he was willing to help him save Celeste, who was he to deny him anything?

* * *

Lucifer was in his office when one of his servants came in with a stack of papers in his arms. "What are those?"

"The plans that you asked for, Master." The servant didn't dare to look into the Prince's eyes. He just stood there looking at the floor waiting to be dismissed.

"I thought I told them in two days, not now."

"They seemed eager to please you, Master."

"As they should be. Why don't you check them over and bring me the ones worthy of my time?" Lucifer asked. He didn't have time to read stupid plans that had thousands of gaping holes. He wanted to see only the perfect ones.

"I don't know what to look for, Master. How will I know it is the one you want?" the servant asked surprised at being given a task different that fetching things and people for his Master.

"I want them to be flawless. There must be no room for failure. Dismissed." The servant left with no sound and Lucifer was left to his devices. Celeste's words rang in his head _"That's not what a father is supposed to do"_. Then what is he supposed to do? What could he do that would gain the warlock's trust? He shook his head. There was no way the warlock would trust him. Magnus knew who he really was, he was not a fool. He would give Satan a chance, though, to change his mind and give him in. He'd better make the right choice.

* * *

Satan was in the middle of his lesson with Magnus when he felt his brother's summoning. Magnus had almost succeeded. He had created the most part of his legs. Apparently, he had seen him getting distracted since he looked at him questioningly. "My dear brother is calling for me." He said sarcastically rolling his eyes. "Don't stop on my account. I'll be back shortly."

"What took you so long?" Lucifer asked when he saw his brother materialize in front of him.

"I was enjoying the mundane life. Do you know how many legends and fairy tales they have created only because they're not ready to accept our existence? It's a little sad if you ask me."

"Whatever, I didn't call you here to discuss about some naïve shortsighted legends."

"Then why am I here, Lucy?" Satan used his nickname for a reason. He just enjoyed seeing Lucifer frustrating himself.

"Don't call me that." Lucifer snapped. "I'm here to give you another chance."

"Please, do go on." Satan motioned with his hands to go on with his little speech.

"Give me Jace, or I'll take what's rightfully mine." Lucifer said.

Satan looked at him for a minute and seeing he was actually serious he started laughing. When he managed to compose himself he said "Rightfully. Oh my… thanks for that, little bro. I have to say I love your way with words, which is nonexistent by the way." His face turned serious and his lips turned into a smirk that could cut glass. "I want to see you try, brother. I can't wait to see you try and fail, because somehow, those Shadowhunters might seem to be one step behind you, but they always come on top in the end, don't they?"

Lucifer was silently fuming. Satan always humiliated him, he always made him angry, he always taunted him. When the war is over and he is the winner, Lucifer will make sure he will pay for his mistakes.

Satan was ready to leave, when he thought of something else to taunt him with. "Oh, did I tell you the news? I'm not the only one who knows how to get rid of you anymore. I have to say, your son was more than excited to offer his help. And Leviathan is truly motivated thanks to you. Have fun while you can, little bro."

Lucifer stood there frozen to the spot. They knew. They were going to do it. They were going to use that spell. He had to stop them. What better way that to take the mastermind out of the equation?

"Bring me the plans!"

* * *

When Satan got back he found an exhausted Magnus and a mixture of Shadowhunters and a Prince of Hell looking awed in front of them.

"You made it."

**By the Angel, Magnus made it! Who do you think Lucifer is planning to take?**

**Just a little spoiler from the next chapter. I can't say much obviously, but hopefully this is enough :**

_"You're right. Anyone with eyes can see that you fit perfectly. You complete each other. If there is such thing as soulmates, you are it." He smiled kindly._

**So who's excited for CoHF? I know I definitely am!**

**You know what to do! Review, follow, favorite if you want to.**

**Thank you!**


End file.
